Season of Change
by Branchwraith
Summary: There were only a few things in Harry Potter's life that never changed, he was the son of Lily and James Potter and that he was born a male. What happens when he discovers the truth. Gender-Switch, FemHarry, Fem!Slash Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while. _

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

* * *

Harry James Potter felt like fate's chew toy. One year the hero of the Wizarding world, the next portrayed as the next Dark Lord. After almost losing his soul to Dementors a second time, it came as no surprise that this was the high point of this school year.

"Get out of the car boy; I don't have time to waste with your freakishness." His Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Acknowledging the red-faced man with a wave of his hand, Harry reluctantly climbed out of the car. Even with all of the problems in the Wizarding world, he would rather be hit with a Cruciatus than spend another summer with his so-called relatives.

"Harry, we will be gone for two weeks visiting Vernon's sister." His Aunt Petunia did not waste any words, for example actually greeting her nephew, as he came through the door. Instead, she pointed to a notepad on the coffee table. "Those are your chores; we expect them to be completed every day. In addition, when we return, the three of us will be having a discussion on your future in this home."

Uncle Vernon snorted gleefully. "You should start packing now, boy, when you come of age I expect you out of the house, never to return."

Half listening to the rest of his uncle's threats, Harry closed the door behind them. Normally celebrations would commence with his relatives absent for the next two weeks but he really had little to celebrate. Mentally exhausted, tired of death, of fighting, of being alone, only sleep held any real interest. Crawling into bed, not even bothering to undress, he wanted nothing more than oblivion.

"And I thought nightmares about Voldemort were bad."

Sitting up in bed, Harry took one look at the clock before falling back on his pillow, disgusted. After watching Sirius fall through the veil, he expected more nightmares. Instead, his dreams had been just plain weird. Not terrifying, but different, ever changing almost as if hobbled together like some sort of strange dream collage.

Realizing the futility of going back to sleep, Harry slipped out of bed, only to find that his wish for a normal peaceful summer had already come to naught.

"Bloody hell…what now." He couldn't help whine, as he crossed the hall to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, the Boy-Who-Lived found that his hair had grown overnight. Long, black almost reaching down to his shoulder. Oddly enough, he noted, the infamous Potter hair was defeated when it gained any length.

"Weird, I look a little like Sirius." Remembering something similar occurring when he was younger, Harry didn't panic; it was just another damn thing.

Later in the afternoon, with the chores finally out of the way, Harry smiled for the first time in a while. Working in the garden must have had some sort of cathartic therapy, he decided. His grief had not vanished but it was muted under the warm summer sun.

"Must be the long hair." Harry chuckled, having decided to keep the new hairstyle. He tempted fate when mumbling something about a little change being good for him. Little did he know that thought would come to bite him in the ass a few days later.

Finding a comfortable spot in backyard, Harry pulled the first of several books that Sirius managed to sneak to him from the Black library. Subjects most definitely not covered as part of Hogwarts' curriculum. Most would be surprised at the varied topics, however, if they truly knew what he had experienced in the last five years, they shouldn't be.

"Having someone try and murder you every year is its own motivator." Harry once commented, something Sirius readily agreed after spending the better half of that year training his godson. Of course, Voldemort attempt at his life in the graveyard gave Harry's statement a little more validity.

Harry looked up with book in hand, surprised to find the sun already setting as a small owl landed next to him. "Good evening Kyu. Want some bacon; I still have some from lunch if you're interested." Smiling at the small greyish-brown owl, he placed a few small pieces in front of her before retrieving the letters.

"I see your lovely Mistress didn't waste any time writing to me." Harry mused, happily finding that his friend Luna Lovegood managed to include The Best of Runic Puzzles. A special issue released every few years by the Quibbler.

"Apparently you'll be spending the rest of your summer in Sweden. I'm jealous." Already missing the blonde haired Ravenclaw, Harry read the letter once more before writing his own.

She had been a good friend when he so desperately needed one. In a repeat of fourth year, with his fellow students believing the nonsense the Daily Prophet was pushing, Harry spent most of his free time sitting by the lake. Luna had gone out her way to hunt him down, making sure he knew that she and her father believed that Voldemort had returned. For that, he would be forever grateful.

"She was like a Valkyrie, Kyu." Remembering how Luna fought in the Department of Mysteries, Harry helped the young owl on its way home. Realizing the rest of his summer would now be much of the same, Harry reluctantly walked back into his relative's house.

The next few days passed much as he predicted, until late one night a dream brought him out of a deep sleep. Memories of passing through a room full of strange artifacts, deep inside in the Department of Mysteries, filled his head. Memories that been forgotten. Something inside that room had called to him, touched him like a lover, caressing his magic.

Outside Mundungus Fletcher, member of the Order of the Phoenix, slept peacefully as the power grid in and around 4 Privet Drive flickered then overloaded, nor did the unearthly scream preceding the flash of light that came from Harry's room wake him.

* * *

Half-awake now, memories of the strange room inside the Department of Mysteries resurfaced. Separated while fighting Voldemort's minions, Harry had passed through a room filled with items commonly found inside the British Museum. He hadn't taken more than a half a dozen steps before strange visions; much like his dreams, filled his head. Next thing Harry knew, he stood in the center of the Death Room reunited with his friends.

Pushing away those memories, at least for now, Harry opened his eyes, revealing his bedroom in perfect clarity. "Long hair and now perfect vision?"

The sound of his own voice shocked him. With a queasy feeling in his stomach, Harry sat up and sure enough, a strange weight pulled down at his chest.

"That's just fucking great." Harry fiercely whispered, now sounding much like a young girl.

Slowly reaching under his shirt, his hands cupped a female breast while the other hand slipped into his pants, finding something rather important missing. As he processed the information, part of him thought, so that's what a girl feels like, the other part panicked. The panicked part won.

Screeching like a banshee, Harry scrambled out of bed, running across the room to only trip on her own two feet. That didn't stop her, however, as she half crawled, half ran to stand in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Why does everything happen to me?" Harry cried out, getting her first glimpse at a cute looking teenage girl with thick shining dark hair, pouty lips, regal looking cheekbones and piercing green eyes. Stumbling backwards, she touched her face.

"Sweet Mauve, except for the eyes, I look like Bellatrix's daughter. No glasses and wait no scar either." Leaning forward, she found that the once red scar had healed leaving just a thin white line.

Harry's mind whirled a mile a minute before she burst into tears. This was too much. Sliding down to the ground, she rocked back and forth, for how long she did not know until she suddenly started to laugh. Not for long, mainly because it she sounded too much like Bellatrix's insane cackle.

Feeling quite numb, Harry stumbled back into her bedroom, slipping under the covers wishing and praying that it was all a dream. Hours later, after actually falling back to sleep, the call to nature became a rather pressing issue.

"I'm really going to kill the person who did this to me."

As Harry reluctantly crossed the all to the bathroom, her first thoughts drifted towards the Weasley twins who she knew were working hard on opening their joke shop. She gave them the money after all. This all had to be some sort of elaborate prank, right?

"Merlin, I have a ….." Slipping out of her clothes, she stood in shock, unable to even say the word. Deciding to get it over with, Harry sat down and started to get ready for the day.

Returning to the bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her body in the female way, Harry simply ignored the three letters sitting in the center of the room. Drying off, she quickly threw on one of Dudley's old t-shirts before joining them on the floor.

Grabbing the first, she read. "Dear Miss Alya Cassiopeia Black."

"Who in the hell is Alya Black?" Harry noticed that the other two were addressed to the same unknown girl.

"Typical, she got off with a warning for the use of underage magic and I got to stand in front of the entire Wizengamot."

Tossing it aside in disgust, Harry picked up the second letter, also sent from the Ministry of Magic. "Oh look, how nice, they are apologizing for the first letter, figures."

"_Head of House_; wonder what that means. Interesting, the second letter is addressed to a _Milady Alya Cassiopeia Black_." She mumbled.

Nervously, she picked up the last letter. "Looks to be from Gringotts, can't be too bad, right?"

The salutations filled her stomach with butterflies._ "To Milady Alya Cassiopeia Black, Head of House Black, Heiress of House Potter."_

"OK, bad enough." Remembering Sirius had made her his heir, plus the little addition at the end of the salutation, confirmed all of the letters were for her.

"So they want me meet with them to discuss my inheritance." Looking down at her newfound body, she had a sudden epiphany. One so great Alya almost started to bounce around the room in joy.

She was free. Free from manipulating Headmasters, free from fair weather friends and from abusive relatives. Best of all, she was free from a raving lunatic intent on killing her.

"I bet old snake face wouldn't recognize me." She giggled finding herself happily dancing about the room. "I could walk out the door and no one would be the wiser."

So many possibilities, she thought, moreover, because she was "Head of House" the Ministry didn't even care if she cast magic.

"Alright, first thing, I need some new clothing." Wearing Dudley's old castoffs was out. On her new body, they were excessively large, more like wearing a circus tent.

Almost falling head first down the stairs, finding her center of gravity off, Alya searched the kitchen for her Aunt's pile of Woman's Magazines. Grabbing the stack, she rushed back upstairs. She had some Transfiguring to do.

"Not too bad." Alya commented as she turned around in front of a full-length mirror behind the door in her Aunts bedroom. With Harry's abysmal sense of fashion, especially women, selecting outfits from the magazine seemed a rather good start. Uncomfortable or not, she couldn't help but stare at the cute girl looking back at her. If circumstances were different, Harry might have been tempted to ask her to Hogsmeade.

"Wow, that's just too weird."

With the ease in which she transfigured another outfit, Alya discovered that her metamorphosis had made her more in touch with her magic as well. She didn't think she was particularly stronger, it was just different, better.

The only thing distasteful however had been the need to transfigure several of her Aunts bras. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Alya to realize that wearing that particular undergarment would be unavoidable.

"Make up." The young girl panicked before retrieving one of the books Luna gave her for Christmas in the hope to taming the Potter hair. _"Grooming and Beauty Spells for the Common Witch or Wizard."_

Alya understood the needed for everything to be perfect. She couldn't chance anyone suspecting that she was anything other than what she appeared. However, one thought bothered her quite a bit. Just because she looked like a girl, and even sounded like one, she didn't believe she acted like one.

Sitting back on the Aunt's bed, Alya tried to think who should she emulate. Luna or Fleur perhaps, even most of the girls in the DA might work however she was a Black right?

"Bellatrix is out, since we are a little short on crazy today."

Alya suddenly grinned knowing exactly who she needed to copy, Daphne Greengrass. Like many, Harry had often stopped to watch the beautiful blonde haired Slytherin walk through the halls.

While wandering about Privet Drive, channeling the epitome of a pureblood Princess, Alya set other plans in motion as well. According to Dumbledore, she had to remain at her relative's house for two weeks to charge the blood wards. Due to her newfound interest in runes and warding, Sirius had let her borrow a number of books, one of them a rather old book on blood wards.

Simply, the Headmaster had been less than truthful, as it should take days not weeks to recharge the blood wards. However, truthful or not, that no longer mattered, only that it gave her a few extra days to prepare. Eventually someone, perhaps Dumbledore himself would come to retrieve her and Alya planned on being long gone.

One thing for certain, no matter what happened afterwards; she planned never to return to Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey.

* * *

Wrapping herself in her Auror's cloak, Nymphadora Tonks worried for Harry not liking how he looked at King's Cross-station. Like her mother, Tonks considered herself a Black and although distantly related, he was family and family did not leave other family members alone at times like this.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Standing up as the door to Privet Drive opened, she reached for her wand but backed down. "Probably not Bellatrix but who is she?"

The metamorph Auror suddenly smiled. "Why you little sneak, just like your godfather, finding comfort in the arms of a beautiful woman. And by the look of it, she spent the night as well…naughty…naughty."

Grinning, Tonks quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself before stepping out of the bushes only to slip and fall. Stifling a curse, she looked around, relieved to see the raven-haired girl had not stopped walking.

Quickly catching up, Tonks stood back as the girl drew her wand to summon the Knight Bus.

"Must be someone from school. " Feeling a little better for him, she turned back around, looking forward to sharing the news of Harry's little friend.

Stepping onto the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Alya felt relieved. At first, she wondered who was on _Harry Watch_, that was until she heard someone trip and fall. Her confidence grew when Tonks didn't stop her but she still Alya remained cautious, especially as Stan Shunpike wouldn't stop staring. That was until Alya realized, the Knight Bus's conductor was actually checking her out. After that, she just felt annoyed.

"Creepy." Alya mumbled, quickly noticing some Cauldrons patrons gave her the once-over as she spoke with Tom, the owner of the pub. Understanding a little bit what women have to go through, she quickly found her room. At least if things went well, she would only have to stay at the inn for a few more days.

Feeling safer behind a few complex wards, Alya unshrunk her trunk. Seeing how little she owned, Alya knew she would need to start replacing her wardrobe. Why hadn't she gone shopping before? It's not for the lack of gold. Instead, year after year, she attended Hogwarts in ill-fitting hand me down clothing.

Alya finally understood why, she never tried to better herself. Called a freak for most of her life, it came as no surprise that part of her must have believed it to be true. So why dress better, why assert herself in class, why make new friends, really why bother?

With a cry of frustration, she slammed the lid of her trunk, disgusted with what she had become and what it had cost her. At that moment, Alya swore that she would move forward. She wouldn't stand and let others dictate her life anymore. She would be proactive and beware those who stood in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

* * *

Walking down Diagon Alley, Alya found it unusually quiet. The people she did see moved quickly their heads down. From what Tom said very few of his normal customers remained long after dark, even his business was hurting. As she continued, she could feel it, it was almost physical, the fear in the air.

"Oh, is that one of Helmut Lang's creations?" A young sandy-haired Witch greeted Alya warmly as she entered Madam Malkin's shop, a stark contrast to the feeling outside.

"Yes, it's from his latest summer collection." Alya replied smoothly, remembering reading an article on his latest Paris fashions. Surprised that the Witch would know Muggle fashions, she didn't get a chance to say much more before an older woman, Alya recognized as Madam Malkin joined them.

"How may we help you today, dear?"

"Due to circumstances beyond my control, I find myself in the impossible situation of having to replace my entire wardrobe."

The older woman chuckled. "I see, well I am sure we can help you replace what you need. I am Anne Malkin, and this is my granddaughter and apprentice Margret.

"Ayla Black."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Black." Alya could immediately see that her last name had some effect on the older woman. "Margret, let us move to the Chattox room, it will give Miss Black a little more privacy. Please make yourself comfortable, dear, I'll have my granddaughter measure you while I starting bringing out some robes for you to select."

After ordering a collection of new knickers in a wide variety of colors, Alya found herself standing half-naked, in front of a girl she just met. As bizarre at that might be, admittedly, she was having fun. Of course, with the Malkin's catering to her every need enhanced the experience quite a bit.

Admiring the beautifully made dark green robes, Alya stifled a giggle being somewhat distracted by her own reflection. "Excuse me?"

Margret smiled. "I was wondering what school you attend. I graduated from Hogwarts three years ago."

"Oh, my father tutored me, mostly. Although nothing is set, I believe I might be attending Hogwarts this year." Sirius had tutored Alya most of her fourth year, so that much at least was true. As for Hogwarts, with the unusual freedom given to her by the transformation, Alya hadn't really thought much about going back.

"Oh, I hope you are able to go."

As Margret spoke about her experience at school, Alya found the Hufflepuff's viewpoint of the last few years fascinating. Somehow, during their discussion, they started talking about the TriWizards Tournament, which Margret missed.

"Oh, did you know the French champion works around here?"

"Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes, she now works at Gringotts?"

Aya smiled. "Perhaps I'll get a glimpse of her before my meeting tomorrow."

Right, Alya thought to herself. What would she actually say to Fleur? 'Congratulations it's a girl!"

"I'm surprise that Ollivander's is closed." Changing the subject, Alya knew she needed to think about getting a new wand as her old one had slowly become unusable since her change.

The wand chooses its Witch or Wizard, and perhaps that was true. She no longer wanted to be that naïve eleven year old who the wand had chosen either, so perhaps it was time for them to part ways.

"I know. It's horrible to see so many of the shops closed" Shaking her head sadly, the former Hufflepuff helped Alya slip on a set of beautiful light blue robes, trimmed in Celtic knots.

"I like this one." Alya surprised herself by saying.

"I do as well but the green one matches your eyes. " Looking towards the door, Margret leaned forward. "If you happen to need a new wand, although I haven't been there myself, go to Golovkin's. It's sits across from Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley."

Nodding thanks, Alya looked up as Madam Malkin walked back into the dressing room with several more outfits for her to try on.

"I think those robes look lovely on you, dear." Madam Malkin said as she circled Alya. "I'll assume you wish the same charms on others you have already selected. Now, the important question, what time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"Right after lunch." Alya said hopefully.

"That will pose no problems."

"Thank you, so let's see. I believe I will wear the green tomorrow, adding the charms you have mentioned. "Alya continued adding several more outfits to her already large purchase.

Taking some notes, the older woman looked down and gave a half smile. "Not that those shoes aren't lovely my dear but…"

Alya gave the two women a smile, understanding that her still had a few more purchases to make. Thankfully, the Goblins didn't bat an eye when she walked into the Bank asking to get money from her alter-egos vault.

* * *

Standing half dressed, Alya laughed while admiring her new forest green dress robes. "Who would have thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be standing in her lacy black knickers, trying to decide what shoes for her to wear with her new outfit."

Suddenly, it became all too real, causing the raven-haired Witch to grab for one of the posters on the bed but missed falling down on her knees. Since this all began, part of her still believed that her gender change was nothing more than an exceptional prank. However, the meeting this afternoon proved otherwise. Goblins do not prank.

Had everything, her entire life been choreographed from the start? Who was she really? Feeling sick, Alya closed her eyes, turning towards her own Occlumency training.

Only after sneaking into the restricted section did she understand what Snape was actually trying to teach. Even better, she later found a Muggle book on meditation. Although in the end, it was a little too late, between the two books, she had managed at least learn how to center herself.

Closing her eyes, Alya pushed out a cleansing breath. "Alright, let's say that Sirius is my father. Who is my mother and why in sweet Morgana's name am I a girl?"

No answers were forthcoming but there had been plenty of signs that her relationship with Sirius had been something more. For a start, he always looked at her with joy but with also a touch of unexplained sadness.

After the news of Harry selection as the fourth champion, Alya thought her godfather had lost his mind. She had never seen him so angry, half-expecting him to start hexing Dumbledore. Not that she could blame him.

Afterwards, Sirius had become obsessed with pouring as much knowledge into her as possible. Almost every night, Alya would slip out of the castle to meet him in the Shrieking Shack. Most of the spells she learned were not found in any Hogwarts book, when asked about their origin, Sirius simply explained that they were Black Family magic.

Could that be why when the two weren't dueling, he would sit and entertain her with stories of the Black family? Did he want to make sure his daughter knew those stories so she could also pass them on? True Sirius never believed in the blood purity nonsense but it never stopped him from being proud of his family's heritage.

So perhaps she was Sirius' daughter after all but how did it happen and how did she end up with the Potters?

* * *

Full dressed, with her hair in an intricate braid around silver raven hairpin, Alya patiently waited in front of a Goblin teller. Although the trip through Diagon Alley had gone without incident, she still expected Dumbledore or someone else to drag her back to Privet Drive.

What she didn't know, since her transformation Ayla's mind and body had slowly become one. Someone meeting her now for the first time would be hard-pressed to admit that she wasn't born female. She even now felt comfortably into the rule as a pureblood princess.

"What do you want?" The short fair-skinned humanoid didn't even bother to lookup as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment.

"I have a meeting with my account manager Bogrod." Alya slipped the Gringotts notice in front of the teller, who looked at it for a moment before returning it.

"Third door on the left."

Nodding thanks, Alya strolled through the bank finding a large armored goblin guarding the door. Without a word, she passed by, entering a small office where an ancient looking Goblin sat behind a mahogany desk.

"On time I see, take a seat." Shuffling through a few papers, the account manager finally looked up and said. "Miss Alya Cassiopeia Black, Head of House Black, Heiress of House Potter."

"Yes." Alya said, although not as sure as she was a few moments before.

"Please sign here." The Goblin passed her a quill and a blank parchment.

"It's a blood quill."

"Of course."

Nodding to herself, she signed her full name for the first time.

Taking the parchment and quill back, the Goblin looked down and nodded. "Alya Cassiopeia Black, Head of House Black and Heiress of House Potter although Alya Black would have been sufficient. Let's see..." Nodding to himself, he continued. "Daughter of Sirius Black and Lily Potter nee Evans, excellent, we can now proceed."

If the Goblin noticed the shocked face on Alya, he gave no notice. She found herself unable to breath at the enormity of the news. Her whole life had been one big lie. She wondered what the account manager would think if she suddenly threw up on his desk.

"My name is Bogrod. I am the account manager of the Black Family." Reaching over he picked up another parchment from a pile of papers. "Please look this over Milady; it is your father's will. You will have to determine what will be released according to his wishes."

"Milady?"

The account manager took Alya confused look in stride. "Yes of course, as you know, wizards stopped using noble titles hundreds of years ago, however a number, mostly the heads of noble and ancient houses still keep the title of Milord or Milady."

"As for being _Head of House_, I'm still a little confused. I always assumed that the Black's line of succession ran through a male heir." Alya still tried to keep to the matter at hand, feeling numb at the news of her real parents' names.

"That might have been true in the last hundred years or so; however like many pure blood families that has not always been the case." Passing over a small rosewood box with the Black family crest etched upon it, he continued. "If there is any doubt, I have an item that will easily answer that question."

Nodding, she opened the small box revealing a beautifully goblin made platinum ring. She felt a small pinch as it easily slid onto her finger. "I felt a…."

"Yes, it drew blood, so it appears that Black Family magic agrees with you claiming Head of House."

"And if it didn't."

"You would be dead." Bogrod spoke in the same tone as one might speak about the weather.

"I see, I have a quick question before we continue. My name?"

The Goblin looked up confused. "Yes."

"I mean, when did you…why did you…I thought Harry Potter was made heir."

The account manager looked at her for a moment. "Obviously you were mistaken, however if you wish to talk to someone about the Potter holdings you will have to set up another appointment."

Alya had no clue how to respond to that answer, did Sirius do something to make her his daughter at the time of his death. No, that made no sense. According to the Goblins, she was the daughter of Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

Ignoring the pensive and somewhat nauseous look on Alya face, the account manager continued. "Everything goes to you, however as Head of House, you may honor any or all of the other requests."

Startled she quickly looked over the Will. "Really, that's different. I'll have to read through it but if you would please go ahead and release the funds to Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley."

Pushing aside other thoughts, Alya it odd that she could select what to validate in Sirius Will but at least for those two names, she didn't have a problem. Although not a large amount of gold, Alya knew both men would put it to good use. Should she just release the rest, something told her no.

"Andromeda Tonks, does she happen to be related to a Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes, Nymphadora Tonks is her daughter. Andromeda Tonks was disowned after marrying a Muggle-born named Theodore Tonks." Bogrod shrugged.

"Sirius, my father, would like to bring Andromeda back into the Black family. Is that going to be a problem?"

The Goblin shook his head. "Not at all, as _Head of House_ you are required to fill out a number of forms which I we have already prepared for you."

"Sounds like I might need a solicitor." Aya said while looking over the paperwork.

"I recommend the firm Tonks, Bradley and Heywood."

Alya gave a soft giggle. "Tonks…wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?"

Bogrod gave a toothy grin. "The Blacks would just call it good business."

"I see, well can you set up an appointment for me?" Alya asked while starting on another stack of documents passed to her.

"I will see what I can do." The Goblin wrote something down before picking up his copy of the papers Alya had in her hand. "As you might have noticed, the Black portfolio is quite diverse."

"What an egregious amount of wealth." Alya thought to herself. Besides gems and coin, the family had interest in an amazing number of businesses in the magical and Muggle world.

"I'm surprised at the amount of Muggle investments."

"Indeed." Bogrod nodded but kept in eye on the Witch to see how she reacted. "Orion Black and his father were pragmatists as well as good businessmen. Unlike many in their household, both did quite a bit of business in the Muggle world."

Alya gave a small smile, she started to find her new family was much more complicated and interesting then they first appeared. Noticing the documents included a number properties scattered all over the world, she found the one she was looking for.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Alya commented, feeling mixed about ever stepping foot into that house again. Admittedly, she also wasn't thrilled about dealing with that particular House Elf. Still, it was the Black's ancestral home, her home. That gave her a warm feeling, something she realized she never had, a real home of her own.

Alya suddenly called out. "Kreacher."

An ancient looking House Elf appeared in the center of the room. "Nasty brat…" He started to say then stopped. "Little Miss? How can you be here with Black magic?"

"Hello Kreacher." Alya smiled while showing her ring. "I am Alya Cassiopeia Black, the new Head of House."

The House Elf studied her closely for a moment before happily bobbing his head up and down. "How may I help you, Milady?"

"Are the others still living at 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"No the blood-traitors and Mudbloods have left."

Seems his values had not changed much, Ayla thought, she would have to work on that later. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a handful of gold coins and a key.

"Please pay Tom what I owe him for the room at the Leaky Cauldron. You will find my things in room 311."

"Does that mean you are coming to live with Kreacher, little Miss?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. When I'm finished here, I will call upon you to take me home. Oh, if you would, Kreacher, please start cleaning Grimmauld Place. As it is right now, it's less than habitable."

Alya thought about that daunting task. Perhaps Dobby might be willing to help. If nothing else, it would be amusing to see her friend's reaction to her sudden change in gender.

As the old Black House Elf disappeared, Bogrod shook his head. "Interesting fellow…are you ready to see your vaults?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks, along with four of her teammates, Apparated into the streets, on the north side of Diagon Alley, near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Finding the shop already swarming with Aurors, she stepped inside, reporting to the senior Auror in charge.

"Wotcher, Savage, what happened?"

"We are still taking dispositions but looks like five Death Eaters tried to kidnap Mr. Fortescue."

"For what, the man sells ice-cream." Tonks looked around noticing the smashed windows and holes in the walls. "Looks like he put up a hell of a fight."

"Wasn't him actually, he was stunned for most of it. The young lady in the blue robes over in the corner managed to take care of them."

"What all five…I know her." Tonks eyes opened wide, recognizing her as the girl who she had seen at Privet Drive.

"You do?"

"Well, we haven't been formally introduced." Tonks explained.

"I see, well that young Witch is none other than Milady Alya Cassiopeia Black."

"She is _Head of House_?" Tonks whispered. She had been told Harry Potter had been made Sirius' Heir, so who was this girl? "So what happened?"

"According to Mr. Fortescue, five men entered his store, stunning him after proclaiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named required his presence. According to witnesses, the five Death Eaters immediately turned their wands on the two women.

After dodging several AKs and transfiguring a couple of tables to block the ones aimed at Miss Malkin, Milady Black cast a Bombardia on the store room door."

"Did she miss?"

The Auror laughed. "Doubtful, the resulting explosion injured two assailants rather seriously, a third fatally when a piece of wood nicked an artery in his neck. The man simply bled out before he hit the floor. The last two attackers were taken down with bone-breakers, although one of them also had a rather nasty looking knife wound to the leg."

"Knife wound?"

"Milady Black threw a knife across the room hitting him in the thigh when he attempted to attack Miss Malkin."

"Her mother must have taught her that." Tonks said while looking at the young woman.

"Her mother?" Auror Savage said surprised.

"Black women usually have a number of knives on them." Tonks knew her mother favored a long handled Scottish sgian-dubh that she kept in her boot. "Keeps away unwanted suitors."

"Cor!" Savage chuckled.

Grinning, she pointed to the two girls. "Do you mind…?"

"No not at all, Tonks. Keep em' company if you will. It's hard enough having to deal with an investigation while trying to keep a Head of House happy."

As she drew closer, the pink haired Auror watched a very happy looking shop owner join them.

"Please Mr. Fortescue, no more; it's going to come out of our ears." Margret Malkin laughed as a large bowl of ice cream was set down in front of them.

"That's fine, child, but keep your money." He smiled at the two gratefully. "Come on by anytime, my treat." Mr. Fortescue nodded to Tonks as he went back to cleaning his shop.

"That's very nice of him, Margret." Alya said before acknowledging the pink hair. "Madam Auror, is it possible for my friend to go home?"

Taking pity on the girl who looked uncomfortable sitting in the middle of the destroyed ice-cream parlor, Tonks smiled. "I don't see a problem, as long as she's available to speak to one of our Aurors, if they have any more questions."

"Thank you."

Tonks nodded then turned to Alya. "I'm sorry Milady, but I believe that you will have to remain."

"That's not a problem, just let me see my friend off."

As the two walked towards the door, Margret leaned forward hugging the raven-haired beauty. She seemed surprised for a moment, before returning the embrace.

"Thank you for saving my life." Margret sniffed while holding on to her young friend.

Nodding, Alya whispered. "Floo me if you want to talk, OK. I'll come right on over."

Margret gave a smile, before Apparating away.

As she returned to the shop, Alya wondered when fighting for one's life became so commonplace. She knew Margret hadn't taken almost being murdered well, but to Alya it was just another day in Diagon Alley.

"Do you mind if I have a seat, Milady?"

"No please." Pointing to a spoon, Alya said. "As you can see we have plenty of ice-cream left over, if you're interested."

"No thank you. I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Alya Cassiopeia Black, but I believe you knew that already. So what can I do for you, cousin?"

Smiling, knowing young girl would obviously know of their family connection, she leaned forward to whisper. "I saw you at…."

Suddenly, Tonks reached for her wand but relaxed as Alya cast some privacy wards around the two of them.

"Now what were we talking about again?"

"Sorry…yes…I saw you at Privet Drive."

"I see?" Alya reached for her spoon taking a small bite of ice cream into her mouth.

"It was you, wasn't it?" When Alya didn't reply, Tonks continued. "Milady, please tell me where Harry went? We're all really worried about him."

Ayla took one late bite of the peanut butter and chocolate ice cream before setting down the spoon. "After the last couple of years, he has his doubts."

Tonks looked confused not really understanding what she meant about that.

"Anyway, cousin, I assure you, he is perfectly safe."

"That damn invisibility cloak of his, he walked right past me when you left Privet Drive, didn't he." Nymphadora groaned. She realized she should have stopped the two of them before they stepped onto the Knight Bus.

Alya just shrugged, taking another small bite of ice cream. She couldn't believe it. After escaping from Privet Drive, she still ended up dueling Death Eaters and interrogated by an Order member.

"12 Grimmauld Place" Tonks began.

"Nymphadora, as much as Harry likes you, I suggest you keep that thought to yourself." Alya said somewhat testily but really wanted to laugh at Tonk's face, as she struggled at hearing her hated name. "You and your friends will find the wards of my home are not as welcoming as they once were."

Alya didn't think they would actually test the wards but it didn't matter as she planned reapplying the Fidelius Charm when she got the chance.

Tonks frowned unhappily before looking down at Ayla's hand. "Even if you are Bellatrix's daughter, you wouldn't be Head of House."

Alya laughed. "I am not Aunt Bellatrix's daughter, Nymphadora."

Tonks made face again but didn't correct her. "Then who? Regulus?"

Banishing the privacy wards around them, Alya still didn't reply as number of Aurors approached. "I hope everything went well."

Auror Savage smiled congenially. "Yes Milady, witnesses easily corroborated your story, although we might have some more questions at another time. Also, if it wouldn't be an imposition, may we look at that dagger of yours?"

As Head of House, Tonks knew that Alya had the right to refuse so was surprised when the she simply nodded. Slapping her hand on her thigh, several of Tonk's colleagues jumped back as the knife suddenly appeared in the young girl's hand.

"Thank you, Milady." An older Auror stepped forward, not bothering to hold the blade himself. "Auror Savage, it's as I expected. The wound contained lingering bits of magic that match the blade. It's most definitely enchanted but not dark. It's a lovely knife, Egyptian if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, I believe so." Alya answered remembering all the interesting items inside the Black family vault, including a pair of beautifully crafted Egyptian daggers.

According to Bogrod, the knives were a gift from Septrum Black, who brought them back from the Fourth Crusade and given them to his wife Isabelle on their wedding day. For some reason, Alya had felt drawn to the pair.

Sliding the blade into her boot, Alya mused about one of the nice things about being a Head of House; the Aurors couldn't search her without her consent. If they did, they would have been surprised to find that she also carried two more blades and her old wand.

Even with it on her however, she didn't know how much use it would be. With her old wand becoming more difficult to use since leaving Privet Drive, Alya had been lucky to pick up a new one before today. Although Ash seemed common enough wood, she had been surprised at her new wand's core, never hearing of one with hair from a flying Egyptian cat. Looking at the hole in the wall that used to be a door, one couldn't deny the results though.

"Thank you for remaining once more. If we have any questions, we will be sure to Owl you."

Aya smiled. "I'm glad everything turned out as well as it did, Auror Savage."

"Milady Alya can we…?" Tonks stepped forward.

"I'm sorry cousin, perhaps another time." Alya gave her best smile before calling Kreacher who touched her hand before the two vanished, leaving a very frustrated Tonks behind.

* * *

"Evening, Nanna." Alya smiled at the portrait of Walburga Black before taking a seat on old Victorian love seat.

"Good evening child, I'm surprised you didn't Apparate yourself." The voice of Walburga Black said warmly, which would have surprised those who had stood in front of her portrait before.

"I still get a little sick. My instructor told me that might happen as I took the abbreviated course."

"Well keep practicing, I remember Bellatrix getting ill regularly when she first started to learn how to Apparate."

Alya nodded, she had been happy to discover, as Head of House, she could get her Apparating license early. The Black Family account manager even managed to get her a spot in the next class, taught at the Department of Magical Transportation the next morning.

The image of Walburga Black could see that something else was bothering her granddaughter. "Did you not have a good time with your friend? You had been looked forward spending the day with her."

Alya nodded, and then sighed. "I killed a man today."

The portrait made an anxious face for a moment. "Explain."

Taking a deep breath, Alya began describing the fight in the ice-cream parlor.

Her reintroduction to Walburga Black had been memorable to say the least. Like Kreacher, Walburga Black believed at first that she was a young Bellatrix Black. When Alya told her that she was Sirius' daughter and now Head of House Black, she expected the old woman to start screaming. Instead, the two of them had a conversation long into the night.

Her grandmother had been devastated to learn that all of her children and most of her house were now dead at the hands of Voldemort. It was about that point Alya broke down. It was too much, the transformation, the truth about her parents and the death of Sirius. Once she could breathe again, Alya told her grandmother everything. Starting with the death of James and Lilly Potter, her years with the Durselys and her experience at school, she left nothing out.

Daughter of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, Walburga Black was taught at a young age to look down upon anyone but a pureblood Witch or Wizard; she had been both horrified and amazed as she listened to her granddaughter. Part of her could not understand how a half-blood had claimed the Head of House, until she listened further. As Alya told her story, Walburga knew the child was a Black. There was a hint of iron in her eyes which, even with all that had happed, remained strong. However, even iron would become brittle when too much heat was applied.

She knew that the Black family magic that permeated the walls had already welcomed the young woman, becoming part of her as much as she was becoming part of it. It was at that moment; Walburga Black vowed to help her grandchild. To give her the tools which she would need to become one of the greatest Heads of House and in turn, revenge themselves upon those who had come to harm the Black family.

"I am very proud of you, my dear." Walburga Black spoke kindly to the young girl who sat there nervously, expecting that her newfound grandmother would start hating her.

'Really…I thought." Alya sat back startled.

"You did not set out to kill that man. No, you protected yourself and your friend. Frankly I do not understand what Mr. Fortescue did to warrant the Dark Lords attention…"

"He sells ice-cream."

"Indeed child and because of you, he can go home to his family. Now why don't you take a bath and I'll have Kreacher bring you some hot chocolate and biscuits for afterwards."

"Thank you Nanna." With a half-smile, Alya grabbed a small red book before for heading upstairs.

The bribe of hot chocolate and cookies had somewhat become a joke between the two women although at the start it wasn't particularly funny. After the meeting with the Goblins, the chances of it all being a prank was obviously non-existent. In turn, it meant Harry Potter was actually a girl.

Alya didn't realize it, but she had compartmentalized it all. Part of her enjoyed the thought of running away, of a new adventure, the other more rational part believed it to be an elaborate gag and in the end, she would end up spending the rest of her summer at the Burrow as Harry.

The next morning, those walls came tumbling down. For most boys, getting a glimpse of a naked girl would be the high point of their day. For Alya, it was a slap of reality. With that, she refused to change clothes, bathe and if possible not use the toilet. That of course proved impossible, nature dictated otherwise, however she did it in the dark.

Her grandmother had other ideas, allowing Alya to wallow in her own filth for a couple of days before she acted. Alya was stubborn, Walburga Black was just as stubborn and poor Kreacher was stuck in the middle. In the end, Alya saw reason, mostly because it was rather disgusting.

Now Walburga Black helped Alya on what it meant to be a woman of the Black family, how to dress, how to behave in certain situations and the other million and one things that girls already knew by her age. Still, on occasion, Alya felt like a voyeur when looking in a mirror.

During the time she refused to bathe, Ayla discovered the little red book hidden away in the Black Library. Inside, it talked about a ritual called _Mutatio-femina_. An obscure bit of Black family magic created in the middle ages as a result of the Black Death. According to family history, with so many men of the family falling to the plague, Gaxcrux Black created the little bit of magic to make sure that all of his heirs would be males.

Beyond the whole aspect of Sirius having an affair with her mother, neither she nor her grandmother understood why he performed the ritual or how Alya ended up with the Potters.

Nor did it answer the ultimate question, why did she suddenly turn from Harry Potter back into Alya Black. A failed ritual would more often kill the fetus, not suddenly change the baby fifteen years later back into a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

Alya Black wiped off the slight sheen of sweat on her brow as she worked inside her father's old bedroom. She could have easily cleaned the room by magic, however the tactile luxury of touching her father's things, made it much more personal. From books to awards, she lovingly wiped them down with a fine cloth but not before studying each one thoroughly. Touching them, looking through Sirius' bedroom she hoped to get a better understanding of her father.

But who exactly was her father? She always assumed it was James Potter. Even now, with everything that had happened, she couldn't just dismiss her feelings for him, no more than her feelings for Sirius.

Of course, she was furious with all of them for the secret they kept. Both men obviously had been involved, for Harry to look like James and for Sirius to make sure that he turned out as a male. Lily too, who carried her for nine months, knew the truth as well.

As much as Alya tried, however she couldn't get angry at her mother. Memories of Lily bravely standing before Voldemort, begging him to spare the life of her child still haunted her dreams. What she felt now was a terrible longing, a real need for her mother, for motherly wisdom, for support, for an understanding shoulder to cry upon.

And that was the cusp of it, who was she exactly. She had been Harry Potter for most of her life, and then suddenly she was Alya Black, daughter of Sirius Black. One thing that did bother her, scared her even, who else knew of this secret? It couldn't be common knowledge, Harry Potter would have had a slightly different welcome when first appearing in the Wizarding world.

Was Dumbledore, who she already had serious doubts about, also involved? Worse, could he have manipulated her parents into making her a Potter, for the sake of the prophecy? That thought made her a little sick, as what other plans did the so-called leader of light have in store for her. She remembered as a child listening through the cupboard door a documentary on the Great War, how generals would call for attacks that lead to the death of thousands, just for a few extra meters of enemy trench. What was the life of the Potters or Blacks compared to the death of Voldemort?

Shaking a little in fear and in anger, Alya sat on her father's bed pulling a small black photograph book on to her lap hoping it it would calm her down. Running her hands over the cover, Alya opened it revealing photographs, images of young men and women in their prime, most of whom now lay dead. Turning the pages, she quickly found the Potters, James wrapping his arms around Lily, while standing to his right, Sirius watching the pair mockingly. Behind the three stood Remus and of course, the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

Although not large, the photo-book contained quite a few images she had not seen before. One however caught her attention. A small blonde girl, perhaps Marlene McKinnon, stood next to Sirius holding his hand. Neither of them could be much older than seven or eight. Behind the two, dressed in Muggle jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, stood a slightly older girl making horns with her fingers behind her father's head. Startling enough, the young girl looked a little like Ayla's own reflection, except for the violet eyes.

Confused, Alya called out. "Kreacher."

"Milady?" The Black House elf appeared, then looked around the room frowning, "You're not cleaning again are you, little miss?"

"What, yes…wait no…not really, I'm just going through my father's things." Turning the photo book around, she asked. "Who's this?"

Kreacher studied the book for a moment, and then nodded. "Miss Belle."

"Bellatrix?" Surprised, she turned the book around to study the image closer. "Really, what in the world is she doing in Muggle clothing?"

"Kreacher wouldn't know." The old House Elf said making a face. "Tipsy wishes to know if you're ready for lunch."

Looking up from the image, Alya frowned. "Already?" Casting a tempest spell, she looked shocked. "Where did the time go? Yes please, I'll be down in a moment."

Thankfully, Alya had been able to acquire another House Elf. Although his presence had become bearable, Kreacher's cooking still gave her nightmares. Apparently, the old House Elf only had one-maybe two good recipes and that was about it. Of course, allowing Alya in the kitchen was out of the question, so with Dobby's help she managed to bond with another elf.

"Cheeky little bugger." Alya laughed while flipping another page. What Malfoy's old House Elf didn't tell her, when he left their service he went ahead and bonded with Harry Potter. Although she expected Hermione to have a fit, Alya didn't mind too much especially after the way Dobby reacted when she called for him the first time. Alya thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. She also wondered if her friends would have the same reaction.

Suddenly the weight of the last few days crashed upon her once again. Clutching the book to her chest, she slowly made her way downstairs. After looking at Sirius' friends, she now wondered what her own friends were doing. Disappearing without an explanation seemed a little childish right now; however, in the end she believed her decision had been a good one. What she needed to do now was talk to her friends, explain what had happened. They deserved it, especially those who followed her into the Department of Mysteries.

Still, Alya couldn't see telling the entire Wizarding world about her transformation; frankly, after the way she was treated last year, it was none of their bloody business. What worried Alya the most was her friends' reactions. Would they hate her? That thought scared her but she knew, if nothing else, they already had earned an explanation of what happened to Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the home of the Weasleys, worried, worried for her best friend, her first friend, Harry Potter. He had gone missing without telling anyone, running off with some unknown girl and no one, even Dumbledore, knew of his whereabouts.

Finally settling down her Arithmancy book, having read the same page several times, Hermione realized that she actually blamed herself. She had damaged their relationship so much that he now kept secrets from her. Why would he have kept the girl secret, why would he have not told her his plans? The only reason, Harry no longer trusted her. Hermione felt herself trembling, unhappy at that thought.

She knew siding with Ron had been foolish, mistakenly believing that if Harry had been telling the truth about the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore would have spoken up. In the end, Harry of course had forgiven them, but he had obviously been deeply hurt.

"Did you see her today? Merlin's beard that black thing she wore." Hermione suddenly had the urge to start throwing things, as Ron's voice came from the other room.

"It's called"

"A bustier"

"Little brother."

"Whatever you call it, it was damn sexy." Ron replied with a sigh. "Of course, she wouldn't wear something like that. I mean, you know. Did you see her today? I thought she might come inside."

"How could we not"

"You couldn't"

"Take your eyes off of her."

Ginny, who sat on the other couch working on her homework, took one look at Hermione before stepping into the other room. "Who are you talking about now?"

"Don't concern yourself dear sister, she's just one of the many girls Ron fancies." Fred winked at his younger brother who looked down blushing.

"What's her name, the other one who didn't come into the store?" Ginny demanded.

"Alya Black."

George could help but laugh at his sister's reaction to the name. She knew of Ron's crush on the Head of House Black, but that wasn't the reason why Ginny already hated the girl.

Before Ginny could reply with something unkind, Hermione burst into the room.

"Did you ask her about Harry?"

Fred shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, she didn't even enter the shop, just looked through the window for a couple a seconds before moving on."

"Plus, Ronniekins was too busy staring at her…" George began.

"I was not." Ron replied testily.

"You should have spoken to her, Ron. Aren't you concerned for Harry?" Hermione looked to Ginny who nodded.

"What? I can just run up to a Head of House and accuse her of kidnaping Harry. I mean, she would hex me. Look what she did to those Death Eaters." Ron shook his head.

"Still, Ron, she might have told you." Hermione insisted. "Still, seems rather strange for her to show up."

"You mean to show up and take Harrykins away." Fred laughed; quite proud of their business partner hoping he was having a lovely time with the beautiful Witch.

"I wonder if she's Sirius' daughter." Ginny said ignoring her brother's comments. "At least that's what Professor Lupin believes."

"Not sure about that, she really looks a lot like a younger version of Bellatrix, kind of scary. Maybe she is…" Ron made a frown, obviously trying to figure it out himself.

George said thoughtfully. "No, she wouldn't have been made Head of House."

"So that's how they met. "

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Remember, during the TriWizards Tournament how Harry would sneak off and train with Sirius."

Ginny didn't look particularly pleased. "So Harry…."

"Could be, it's not like our Harry would have run off with a complete stranger, even with someone as beautiful as Alya Black."

"So true, Fred." George laughed as his sister made some unhappy growling noises.

"But why would Sirius have kept her a secret?" Ron shook his head. "I mean, couldn't she just have gone to Hogwarts like the rest of us?"

"Maybe she didn't know Sirius was her father."

"And don't forget, he was in prison for thirteen years, it's not like she could have lived with him anyway." Hermione pointed out to the group.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "And now Harry is sharing a house with her."

"Lucky sod." George commented, laughing at both girls' reactions.

"Yes poor old Harry. He must be having a terrible summer." Fred chuckled.

Hermione harrumphed. "I'm sure she's like a sister to him."

"Right." The twins looked at one another then grinned, before walking towards the kitchen to join the meeting,

"Children, you will have to go up to your rooms." Molly Weasley smiled congenially as she intercepted the group.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley; we have just as much right to know where Harry is as anyone."

"Molly, they are just concerned for him, like all of us." Arthur Weasley nodded to the children, allowing them to pull up chairs with the rest of the Order members.

"Fine, Arthur, however once we find out about his whereabouts, I want them upstairs." Frowning at her husband a moment, she turned around as Dumbledore stepped into the front of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Albus."

"No, No…it's quiet alright my dear." Albus Dumbledore smiled good naturedly to everyone in front of him. "Thank you all for coming. I hereby open another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. As we have non-members at the table, perhaps we will not follow the normal order of precedence."

"Even when Potter is missing, he disrupts the natural order of things." Severus Snape could help but comment.

"Now, Severus." Albus admonished the potion master. "Bill, how did your meeting go with Alya Black?"

"It went well, apparently she asked for me specifically because of my recent experience as a curse breaker in Egypt."

"Bet you Harry told her that." Ron said.

Bill Weasley shrugged. "Perhaps, she had a number of questions about improving the wards around the Black's ancestral home and their other properties."

"Is she going to contract you to do it, son?"

"No, most likely she will do it herself."

Hermione gasped. "Impossible, she's what, a fifth or six year."

"Well she seems quite knowledgeable when it comes to wards. Even the book she brought as a reference was impressive. "The Thirteen Ways", I doubt there are more than two, maybe three copies in existence.

I also understood why she asked for me, the book contains several chapters on Egyptian wards, similar to ones I have run across before. And if you ask mom, the book is not Dark Magic, although it most likely came from the Black Family Library."

"What did she say about Harry, dear?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I did ask but she didn't appear to be too interested in speaking about him, other than to tell me that he was doing well."

"Albus, you must do something." Mrs. Weasley began. "The Ministry…"

The older wizard shook his head. "I don't believe getting the Ministry involved would be wise. No, I would prefer to keep the matter of Harry's disappearance a secret for now."

"But he was kidnapped!"

"Do you really believe that, Molly?" Remus Lupin asked.

"You still believe her to be Sirius' daughter?"

Remus nodded. "I think so Arthur."

"I'm amazed the mutt was able to keep such a secret for so long, I'm impressed." Snape sneered.

"And that's another thing, Headmaster." Hestia Jones, one of the younger members of the Order said. "How safe is Potter now, especially after Black's run in with those Death Eaters."

"The Dark Lord will not retaliate against Miss Black." Snape replied.

"Truly?"

Snape looked uncomfortable for a moment then nodded. "Apparently the Dark Lord was impressed, with her taking down five of his servants with little effort. I believe however, Bellatrix was the deciding factor. She was positively giddy."

"Giddy?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, it was rather disturbing. She commented that the fools got what they deserved attacking the true head of the Black Family."

"True Head of the House." Remus frowned.

"Even if she didn't have respect for her cousin Sirius, he must have taught the girl." Alastor Moody chuckled. "According to the Aurors, Miss Black is mighty good with a wand and a knife."

"A knife?" Arthur asked.

"Aye, all Black women carry them. Ask Nymphadora where she keeps hers." Moody smiled.

Knowing her friend, Hestia couldn't help but laugh. "Right, so Harry should be safe for now."

"At least from Death Eaters." Fred snickered over in the corner.

Ignoring the twins' comment, Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "It's a good move politically as well. Although the Black Family has lost much of its political clout in the last few years, many of the non-aligned Dark and Grey families still will look to them for guidance."

"I'm sure there is a financial aspect as well, especially with the Ministry putting a hold on all of Malfoy's accounts."

"Indeed, Remus." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I expect Voldemort to send an envoy to Miss Black, most likely Narcissa Malfoy."

Everyone turned to Snape who nodded in confirmation.

"Then we need to get Harry away from her before she turns him over to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Molly, if our suspicions are correct and Alya is Sirius daughter, she wouldn't do that." Remus said kindly. "No, I think Sirius made plans if anything happened to him for her to provide sanctuary for Harry."

"But she is just a child."

"She's head of Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Arthur said. "Not meaning to be disrespectful, Albus, but Sirius was never happy with you sending Harry back to those Muggles every summer."

"It was for the best, his family would be able to look after his well-being better than anyone."

"I'm not sure about that, Headmaster." Ron surprised himself saying. "Err, I mean that Harry never considered them family."

Hermione sighed, another thing she felt she failed with him. However, anytime she asked Harry about the problems with his relatives, he refused to talk about it.

"Ron's right, they never treated him like family." Hermione shifted in her seat as all of the adults turn to look at her. "We think the two of them met the year before, during the Tournament." She couldn't help but blurt out.

"A very astute observation, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gave her a grandfatherly smile. "I couldn't help but agree, although I wish that Harry would have spoken to us first. But perhaps this is all for the best, for now."

"I can't believe he didn't say anything to you or Ron." Mrs. Weasley said somewhat accusingly to the children in the room, obviously unhappy that Harry would be left with the Black girl.

Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Mom, we're mates but were not as close as we once were." He said sadly.

"Luna must have known." Ginny spoke up. "I mean, the two of them were pretty close last year."

"Miss Lovegood, I see. I do remember Professor Flitwick mentioning how Harry received detention after an altercation with several of his House because of her."

"You mean how he helped Luna ward her trunk." George chuckled.

"Yes well, as much as I applaud standing up for one's friends, sending Miss Edgecombe and Miss Scott to the infirmary was unnecessary." Dumbledore said sadly.

Hermione had been a little confused when she learned that her best friend had been the one who had helped Luna. He had become more interested in his grades, she assumed because of his Owls. They even spent more time together, studying but when did he learn those spells. Had Harry been sneaking out like fourth year, but this time to meet with Alya?

"Bints deserved it."

"Ginny."

"Mom, they treat Luna horribly, I'm glad that he was able to help her." Ginny replied although somewhat jealous of her old childhood friend.

"Now we know who taught our little Harrykins about wards."

"Right you are Georgie, perhaps a little hands on tutoring."

"I think we have gotten off topic." Dedalus Diggle interrupted the Weasley twins before they could continue further. "We still have our reports."

"Yes, thank you, Dedalus." Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps if you all would write to Harry, I'm sure that Miss Black would not refuse to give him letters from his friends."

As the children were led back upstairs, Remus turned to Dumbledore. "You should have allowed Tonks to take Harry to her mother's house. She was quite upset with you."

"Tonks doesn't seem to be pleased with you either, Remus, is that why she isn't here tonight?" Hestia asked.

"No she said that she had something to do with her parents. Albus, I think that maybe we should give Harry the time he needs."

The Headmaster sighed. "For the time being, yes, let him have time to mourn his godfather. However, I will need to speak to him before the summer is out. "Thinking for a moment, the Headmaster continued. "I will send some polite inquiries to Miss Black. Perhaps I can arrange a meeting with her."

Remus closed his eyes as the others began to speak about the troubles in the Wizarding world. Voldemort's attack on the ice-cream parlor had been one of many but that wasn't why he looked troubled.

"Alya Black." Remus whispered. "How is that possible?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

Andromeda Tonks née Black, tall regal, middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black looked down upon her child with warm eyes. "You look beautiful, Nymphadora."

"Mom." Tonks whined, much the same way when at the age of six she declared that she didn't like her name anymore.

"Hush." Moving her daughter's hair out of her face, she frowned. "So are you and your father planning on telling me anything about this dinner tonight?"

Andromeda's curiosity had been more than piqued when her husband had informed her about the dinner evenings plans, even suggesting that she take Dora to buy new dress robes.

Tonks sniggered, trying to ignore her mother; while changing the color of her hair a few times before deciding upon its natural coloring.

With an exasperated sigh, Andromeda gave her husband a reproachful look as he entered the living room. "For a Hufflepuff, you're acting awfully Slytherin like."

Before giving his wife of over twenty years a kiss, Ted Tonks couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't very often that he managed to keep things hidden from his very astute wife. However, he doubted that even she would believe what he had learned since the new head of the Black family requested a meeting. Although he had brought his daughter into some of the discussions, he knew that both women were in for a surprising night.

"Dromeda, Dora you both look lovely. In fact, I don't remember the last time I saw our daughter dress so well."

"Dad!"

Ted smiled at his two girls, taking them by the hand. "Are you ready?"

When the familiar feeling of being pressed very hard from all sides, as if pushed into a thin tube, faded, Andromeda looked around at their destination. Standing in the center of a small wooded park, surrounded by beautiful terraced Victorian homes, the location had been a familiar place to play with her cousins when she was a child. "Ted?"

Taking her arm into his, Ted led his wife out of the small park towards a familiar looking town home.

"The wards..." Knowing the power behind the wards surrounding 12 Grimmauld Place, Andromeda was more than a little surprised to find them welcoming.

Nymphadora looked confused as well. "The Fidelius Charm?"

"The Goblins, through a request from the home's new owner, demanded that Dumbledore remove the charm."

Andromeda, still a little overwhelmed couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure that Milady Black was quite upset when she couldn't find her home."

"But how did she know that Dumbledore had cast the charm?"

Her father smiled. "You will have to ask her yourself."

Before she could reply, the door to the home opened, revealing Alya Black, dressed in beautiful black and silver Acromantula silk robes.

"Good evening, Mister Tonks, a pleasure to meet you again. Please follow me into the front parlor, we have much to discuss."

As Tonks followed her parents into the house, she whispered. "Morgana's tits, what happened to this place?"

Even with Molly Weasley and all her brood cleaning the house, it never looked so clean. With the brass gas lamps giving off a soft almost welcoming glow, the wallpaper decorating the hallway appeared new. Along with the rotted carpet, the dreaded umbrella stand was missing as well, replaced with an antique stand that fit the hallway quite well.

The front parlor, however, had always been inaccessible, the portrait of Walburga Black somehow keeping the door sealed. One of the largest rooms, in Victorian times it would have been the reception hall and the showplace of Black family power. Along with painting, statues and other items symbolizing the family's status, a small round table plus several comfortable looking chairs filled the room.

Wondering why Sirius mother's portrait appeared to be empty, Nymphadora followed her parents into the front parlor where her father quickly made introductions.

"Milady, may I introduce my family." Ted Tonks nodded to his daughter. "I believe you know my daughter Dora already."

"Nymphadora it's nice to see you again." Alya stifled a giggle, well aware that she would be paying the piper for the continued use of the dreaded name.

"And this is my wife Andromeda."

"Greetings, Andromeda, my name is Alya Cassiopeia Black, and I welcome you and your family into my home."

Nymphadora looked at her mother, surprised as she curtsied deeply to the young woman. "Thank you, Milady Black."

"Please, call me Alya; we are all family after all." Helping her Aunt rise, Alya lead the three to the small table. "Please have a seat…Kreacher."

"Yes, Milady." The House Elf appeared.

"Refreshment if you please."

"Seems my husband has been keeping secrets from me." Andromeda gave him a questioning look as the House Elf passed him a large white envelope.

"Entirely my fault… first things first." Alya nodded to her uncle who pulled out a parchment and a quill in front of his wife.

Andromeda Tonks née Black raised an eyebrow before looked down reading the document. With tear-filled eyes, she whispered. "Oh, Milady."

"Alya, please" She smiled happily. "One of my father's last requests was for you to be brought back into the family, which I am more than happy to do."

Picking up a blood quill, Alya leaned over signing the document before passing the parchment into Andromeda's shaky hands.

"Your father was Sirius." Nymphadora looked at the young woman who nodded sadly.

Setting down the quill, Andromeda closed her eyes happily, then opened them looking at her Head of House. "I'm sorry…."

Alya smiled, wiping away tears of her own. "He said…you were his favorite cousin."

"He was an idiot." Andromeda replied happily.

Suddenly Kreacher returned, setting down a small rosewood box.

"Family rings." Nymphadora whispered. She too had tears in her eyes, knowing how much all of this meant to her mother.

"Hello Andromeda…why don't you introduce me to your family." One of the empty portraits suddenly came to life as Walburga Black appeared.

Nymphadora gave a startled "eeep", much to the disapproval of her parents. She waited for the woman to start screaming about filthy half-breeds, blood traitors and the like so when she didn't, Tonks looked at Alya in confusion.

"Come, Dora, let me introduce you to your Aunt."

Dinner was delicious, served on fine bone Edwardian china, a wedding gift for Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe. As the meal progressed, the four kept the conversation light, Nymphadora enthralling everyone with stories of her fellow Aurors, while her Aunt spoke of her work at St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Charlotte Abbott." Alya murmured, the name sounded familiar.

"Yes, she works with me in the spell damage ward. She has a daughter your age I believe named Hannah." Andromeda explained.

"She's a good friend of Susan Bones, my boss's niece." Tonks said, looking over at Alya. "I heard from Madam Bones that Harry trained both of them."

"Trained?" Ted asked.

"Umbridge was your typical Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, in other words horrible, since most wanted to pass their OWLs and NEWTs, his friends convinced Harry to teach."

"I'm surprised that it was allowed with all of those education edicts that Fudge kept putting out."

Tonks sniggered. "He didn't exactly ask permission." It had been one of her better moments hearing how Harry had managed to outwit the pink harridan.

"Unreasonable woman, she has tried on numerous occasions to deny muggle-owned solicitors the right to represent their clients."

Alya explained somewhat angrily. "She also had the nasty habit of making students use a Blood Quill when writing lines."

"What?" Nymphadora exclaimed. "That's a Class C artifact, that's illegal."

"So, do you think anyone would have done anything about it? What do you think the Prophet or Fudge would have said if Potter tried came forward?"

Tonks frowned for a moment, and then nodded, looking somewhat contrite.

Andromeda however, didn't miss the small look that passed between her husband and her Head of House.

"I don't remember Kreacher cooking so well."

Alya gave a small laugh before setting down her spoon. She like her cousin had just finished a beautifully created chocolate mousse while both Andromeda and Ted enjoyed summer pudding.

"He hasn't changed, although I love his devilled kidneys for breakfast." Turning her head slightly, Alya called out. "Tipsy."

A smiling House Elf appeared, dressed in a simple skirt and blouse in Black family colors. "How may Tipsy help you, Mistress?"

"Dinner was simply delicious."

Bobbing her head happily, she asked. "Thank you miss; was there anything else Tipsy can bring you?"

"Yes, please a bottle of Fire Whiskey and perhaps the 1825 Chateau d'Yquem in the Black room."

Alya silently thanked her grandmother for her little lesson, from the wine selection, what went with what type of food to how the table would be set. Who knew there were different types of forks? Besides basic knowledge, her grandmother had also been invaluable in choreographing tonight's dinner making sure everything was perfect.

Reaching for a glass of the dessert wine, Tonks took a seat before looking around the room. "The Black room, huh."

Filling the office were books of all sorts, along with other family memorabilia, at the back of the room, a large mahogany desk dominated its space. Tonks had been surprised when Alya led them downstairs to open up a hidden doorway.

"Most important family conversations take place in this room." Andromeda nodded to her Head of House before taking a seat herself.

"And until you were brought back into the family, you wouldn't have been able to enter." Alya answered the unasked question. With a wave of her hand, the door closed before she turned to the others with a smile. "Since it's only the four of us, perhaps we will skip the usual formalities. Except for…."

"The oath." Andromeda finished with a nod. With the shocked look on her daughter's face, she continued. "We are going to discuss family matters, Dora. We will not be permitted to discuss what goes on in this room without Alya's permission."

"Mom?"

"It's necessary dear."

"I'm not sure..." Tonks began, looking at her parents.

"I understand, Tonks." Alya said sincerely. "I won't force you but I would ask you to leave."

Nodding, Tonks turned her head to look at her father. "You took these oaths already?"

"Yes, beyond the normal client and solicitor oaths. We both felt it necessary considering the current political atmosphere."

Andromeda looked at her husband for a moment, before raising her wand and stating the Black family oath.

As the light around her mother faded, Tonks sighed. She had hoped that Alya Black would be more forthcoming with information. She shouldn't have been too surprised; he mother too knew how to keep family secrets. Since she believed this would be the only way to learn whereabouts of Harry, Tonks raised her wand.

Raising her own wand, acknowledging the oaths, Alya thanked her cousin. "Since we were discussing our favorite ministry official, perhaps we should deal with her first. I think uncle, that I might be able to help you with your solicitor problems. You would of course have to talk to your partners about it."

"You plan on having our family sponsor my husband's firm." Andromeda looked at Ted with a smile.

Alya nodded, she had spent part of a day discussing with her grandmother how to help them. One of the things she discovered, Muggle owned businesses pay a substantial fee just to do business within the Wizarding world.

Ted Tonks looked startled for a moment. "That would be helpful, plus would most definitely increase our clientele."

"True, the Blacks aren't the only old family that has one foot in the Muggle world. It would be in their best interests to have legal counsel when dealing with the British government. "

"Dora, do you have the ability to start an investigation?"

"What are you thinking, Dad?"

"Well, if Harry and the other gave you their depositions could you open an investigation on Madam Umbridge's time at Hogwarts?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, I'm a little junior; however we can speak to Savage. He had a cousin in Hufflepuff. I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"I'm sure we can include some interesting memories for DMLE pensives."

Tonks looked at Alya Black a little confused. "No disrespect, I know you brought my mother back into the family but wouldn't you wish to side with Madam Umbridge?

"She didn't have to, darling."

"Huh? I don't understand."

Andromeda smiled. "The Head of the House has the ability to invalidate a Will if they so desire. That's why it became tradition for so called "Mortem Munera" to be given away well before the Head of House dies."

"Still, I'm guessing our family's reputation processes us." Alya smirked. "So I shouldn't behave like my father."

"I..."

Alya nodded towards Tonk's mother. "Or like Aunt Andy or my grandfather."

"Wait, Uncle Orion?" Andromeda sat up.

Alya sat back on the comfortable Head of House chair. "Historically speaking, the Black family sided with Voldemort correct? Originally, that's how it all began however,Orion didn't exactly approve of the so called Dark Lord's methods." Setting her hand on a pile of folders, she continued. "I have just started reading through his letters, but grandfather believed there was a plan inside his own house to allow Voldemort complete access to Black family wealth."

"So what happened?" Tonks asked.

"First of all, he made sure that the family would survive whatever happened with Voldemort. For example, he did not force Aunt Andy into a marriage contract. If he really wanted to, he could have just simply annulled your parent's marriage. Nor did grandfather officially disown his own son when he ran off to the Potters. In fact, I believe he actively pushed Sirius away." Alya said sadly.

"I thought your grandfather burned Sirius off the family tapestry?" Tonks said.

"Actually that was my grandmother. "Alya chuckled. "So unlike Aunt Andy's father, my grandfather never officially disowned my father. So upon his death…"

"The Black Head of House would still fall to Sirius." Andromeda frowned, trying to understand this new information. "What about Regulus?"

"Like his parents, he was enamored with the cult of Voldemort but eventually became disillusioned. According to my grandfather letters, Uncle Regulus ended up spying on the Death Eaters for the Black family, ultimately discovering something that caused both their deaths."

"What about Narcissa and Bellatrix." Ted asked.

Andromeda gave a sad smile. "Cissy was always a good girl, never questioning anything our parents said. We all assumed she would end up as some pureblood's wife."

Alya thought Narcissa must be a good mother at least, remembering the rumors which said she sent Draco sweets and cakes by owl almost every day during their first year at Hogwarts. Too bad her son was such a prat.

"And Bellatrix" Reaching into her robes, Alya unshrunk the photobook passing it to Andromeda.

Looking at the cover, she smiled. "I didn't think Sirius was so sentimental."

Slipping around the desk, Alya knelt next to her Aunt. Flipping a couple of pages, she pointed to the one with Bellatrix and her father.

"Oh, I remember that one, we were about to go to some sort of Muggle music festival. The little girl is Marlene Mckinnon; your father had such a crush on her. He was absolutely beside himself, when he found out she and her family had been murdered."

"That's not really the image of Bellatrix Lestrange I would expect."

Andromeda nodded. "She was a bit of a rebel, hated school, drank, smoked, pretty much did her own thing. She loved Muggle music though, told my parents she planned on going off and follow some band around the world when she graduated from Hogwarts."

"So what happened?" Nymphadora leaned over to look at the photo. Her mom's description of her sister didn't sound like the Death Eater they fought in the Department of Mysteries.

"She grew up...got married." Andromeda closed the book, passing it back to Alya. "I would have thought you wouldn't want anything to do with Bellatrix Lestrange."

Walking back around the desk, Alya sat down. "No you're correct, I really hate her. She…"

Clutching the book to her chest, Alya closed her eyes with images of the fight in the Death Chamber coming to mind. Even with both Order members and Death Eaters falling, Sirius charged forward like a stupid Gryffindor to protect his child.

As the pain return, tears started to run down Ayla's face. She hated Bellatrix so much for what happened, however, another part of her saw her Aunt's face when she realized what she had done. For a brief moment, there had been confusion, pain and absolute horror and then it was gone, replaced with that familiar crazed look.

"I don't think she meant to kill my father." Alya whispered, remembering the spell that passed by to hit her father in the chest, a simple stunner.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Alya said.

As the group became quite, trying to assimilate the new information, Alya took a deep breath calming herself down. "So, Tonks, can I assume now that you don't believe I have Harry Potter buried in the back yard."

"I never believed that." Tonks said, surprising herself. She actually believed that he went voluntarily. She also thought the two of them were somehow romantically involved considering the way Alya seemed to be protecting Harry.

"Why would you think Harry Potter is buried in the back yard, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked. "You're involved with Order business again aren't you?"

"Yes mom." Tonks replied waiting for the usual comments to begin. When they didn't start, she looked at her mother.

"So what happened?"

"Oh, well while watching the house where Harry's relatives live, Alya came walking out the front door. Seems she had been shacking up with Harry or something."

"I was not shacking up with him." Alya said, amused.

"Whatever you say, Alya." Tonks continued, somewhat annoyed.

"Jealous?"

Tonks ignored her Head of House. "Next thing we know, Harry is no longer at his relative's house. We're pretty sure he left with her."

"Did he?" Andromeda asked with a small smile on her lips.

Alya returned the small smile. "Yes, we left together."

"See I was right." Tonks slapped the chair, almost spilling her wine. "Alya, where is Harry? I hoped he would have joined us for dinner."

Alya Cassiopeia Black, Head of House Black, Heiress of House Potter turned her head to look at her Uncle.

"You were going to tell them anyway?" Ted said trying not to laugh.

"Wait Dad, you knew?"

"Calm down Dora, let her explain."

Alya nodded thanks then decided it would be easier just to start at the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others, just seemed to flow that way. _

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

As Alya Black rubbed her left breast, Andromeda Tonks looked annoyed, Ted amused and Nymphadora, embarrassed. Feeling guilty while telling her story, especially afterwards when Dora threw herself into a bone crushing hug, Alya couldn't even imagine what happened next.

"What was that for, Tonks? What do you think I'm dressed in drag?" Alya grimaced, not believing that she had just been pinched.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Nymphadora looked away embarrassed.

"Alya."

"What?"

"My name is Alya Cassiopeia Black. "

"Fine, I just can't believe it, this shouldn't be possible." Tonks grumbled.

"Right sort of like surviving the killing curse," was Alya's retort.

"Whatever, and what's with the name? Did you make it up?" Tonks was growing more than a little irritated. One second she was speaking to the mysterious Alya Black and the next, she discovers the same girl to be none other than Harry Potter.

"Black book of names." Andromeda stepped in. She quickly explained how older families often used the same names, recycling them through different generations. Parents who couldn't decide on a name would frequently just pick out the next one that would come up.

The explanation seemed to deflate the growing tension building between the two.

"I didn't mean to make you angry; my little escape just took on a mind of its own. It's hard to explain. The feeling of freedom was just too overwhelming. But I am truly sorry that I hurt you."

"Mab's breath, I was so worried for you. One second you're at the Dursleys, the next you disappear without a trace. You even pretended not to know me." Tonks sighed unhappily. "I thought you would have trusted me, considering."

"Right about that, I want to hear more about that kiss, Dora." Andromeda said disapprovingly.

Nymphadora shrunk down in her chair. Although she might call herself an adult, it took very little for her mother to make her feel like she was six years old again.

"Mom really, it was nothing." Tonks whispered while giving Alya the eye hoping for support. She had no clue how she would explain to her parents that right before the Christmas Hols she had almost snogged a fifteen year old.

Realizing that talking about it further wasn't terribly wise, Alya just nodded. True, it wasn't her fault that Tonks wouldn't believe that she used to be Harry Potter. That changed immediately after she brought up their little Christmas Holidays shopping trip.

Finding themselves under mistletoe, they kissed. Somehow, a simple peck on the lips started to turn into a full on snogging session. If they weren't standing in the middle of Dominic Maestro's it might have done just that. Surprised at the intensity of the kiss, however, as both had feelings for others, they promised to keep the little incident to themselves.

Andromeda watched the display of emotions crossing her young niece's face. The facade of the pureblood princess had fallen away while her daughter and Alya now threw playful insults back and forth, then suddenly like a door closing, it returned. She couldn't help but also notice the slight shadow of sadness passing across her daughter's eyes as well.

Deciding to speak to her daughter later, Andromeda steered the conversation back on topic. "So do you believe what you experienced inside the Department of Ministries contributed to your transformation?"

"I think so but then again…" Alya sat back on her chair and sighed. "So much happened afterwards, it's hard to say. It could have been that room, or another. I just don't know."

"Your dreams though, they have been different since your return." Ted asked.

"Right, although lately they appear to be a little less chaotic. Unfortunately, the less chaotic ones I really don't remember. Still anything is better than dreaming about old snake face."

"So you said you have experienced something like this before?" Tonks asked still a little confused.

"Switching into a girl thing, no, but my hair grew once overnight." Alya chuckled. "It happened when I was little. My Aunt didn't want to pay for a cut, so she did it herself, quite the hack job. The next morning it just grew back."

"Nice bit of accidental magic."

"That's what I always assumed, Tonks."

"So how does this ritual work, this Mut…"

_Mutatio-femina_ Andromeda replied to her husband while lost in thought. If the ritual had changed the child, why did she suddenly switch back? A failed ritual should have been fatal. When she explained that to Alya, the young woman agreed.

Reaching into her robes, Alya unshrunk the little red spell book. Opening it, she leafed through a few pages before passing it to her Aunt. "That's where I'm still not sure that's the cause. Only because it's a Black family ritual did it make any sense."

Ted stood up and looked over his wife's shoulder as she leafed through a few pages. "Glad I never took Ancient Runes."

"You and your Muggle Studies." Andromeda said dismissively, returning the book to Alya.

"What, it was an easy grade." Ted smiled warmly at his wife.

Tonks frowned for a moment, and then asked. "So, does this mean you plan on telling everyone what happened?"

Alya looked at her as if she was insane. "Why would I do that? Why would I purposely allow myself to be put into a position to be manipulated once again?"

"Who do you think is manipulating you?" Andromeda asked carefully. She had ideas who it might be, never comfortable with her daughter's choice to join the Order of the Phoenix. She was under no illusion that Dumbledore, like other leaders, would knowingly manipulate others to further their goals.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

Tonks frowned not understanding the question. "Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards…"

"Right, too many titles to be named." Alya interrupted her. "What is he to Harry Potter? I can tell you he isn't a relative. So who is he?"

"I don't know; your headmaster obviously."

"Exactly, so by what right does he have to interfere with my life? What right did he have to place me with the Dursleys?" Alya replied angrily. "By what right did he have to take me from my father's arms to be cast into the home of those people?"

"But the wards…."

"Protected me from dangers from the outside, but what about from within?" Frustrated tears started to run down Alya's face. "The wards didn't protect me from starvation, or kicks from my cousin, or a broken arm when I accidentally dropped a dinner plate? Nor did they tell me that my name wasn't freak. No that took me going to school and embarrassing myself in front of the entire class because I didn't even know my name."

The room suddenly became quite at that admission.

"Shouldn't he have known? Did he not check on you?" Andromeda looked in the direction of her husband, who was sitting there quietly. Suddenly she understood that this might be more complicated, wondering what else Alya had revealed to her husband.

"Not once however Mrs. Figg, she's a squib that lived near me for years, also happened to be Dumbledore's spy. Guess it would have been too much trouble for her to interfere when my cousin and his friends were out Harry Hunting," Alya made a fist, her nails biting into the soft part of her hand as she explained exactly what that comment meant.

"So he knew?" Tonks whispered, upset to find that her childhood hero might not have been as heroic as she once thought. She had heard a rumor from the others about how the Durselys treated Harry. To her shame, she thought the story about them putting bars on his window an exaggeration.

"One would think, especially as my first letter was addressed to Harry Potter, who lived in a cupboard." Alya finally laid her head on her hands. She wanted to believe Tonks; she had to believe that she wouldn't betray her. When asked for more about her childhood, Alya simply refused to speak further.

"Why did you finally confide with me? Was it because I was willing to take an oath?" Tonks asked sounding a little hurt.

"No, I hoped our kiss meant something. Plus, I know you're not the type of person who would do something like that for nefarious purposes." Alya smiled, her green eyes sparkling under the warm lap light. "There are only a few people I really trust now, Tonks, you are one of them but sorry. Anyway the Oath protects both of us."

"You look exhausted, Alya. When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. "Full night sleep…good question, Auntie."

Smiling at the name, Andromeda helped the sleepy Head of House out of the chair. "Come on, we can continue this in the morning."

"Oh, you're going to spend the night." Alya looked about the room hopefully. When they all agreed, she called for Kreacher to set up rooms for everyone.

* * *

"So, she wouldn't allow you to help her undress." Ted looked up from his Fire Whiskey as his daughter entered the back parlor.

Grabbing her own glass, she slid into the comfortable love seat. "Something like that."

"Talk to me, princess." Ted said to his daughter, who looked a little bit lost.

"It's just all a bit much, although if this would happen to anyone it would be Harry. Dad, you wouldn't believe half of the crazy things that's happened to him._ Shite_, I really feel bad for yelling at him now, I can't imagine what he is going through."

"She."

"What?"

"What 'she' is going through now. And I think you need to get used to using the name Alya." Ted said softly.

"Right." Slipping the glass back, she emptied it in one motion. Tonks then reached for the bottle, filling another.

"So that was more than just a kiss, wasn't it?"

Tonks head shot up, she looked at her father for a second then nodded. "It's not fair." She whispered.

"Was Harry the reason why you and Remus didn't work out?" Ted hadn't been too unhappy when his daughter told them of the break up. Although he didn't dislike the man, he thought him too old for his daughter.

"I know you and mom didn't exactly like him." Tonks shrugged, taking a sip of the whiskey. "Although perhaps Harry was part of it, I realized that I wanted to be with Remus so I could fix him."

"Fix him." Ted couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that Remus was also a werewolf.

Realizing what she said, Tonks harrumphed. "Prat, that's not what I meant. I mean that I felt my life was such a mess, that if I could somehow help another person put their house in order it would help with mine."

"Sounds like a perfect reason to get together." Ted almost said but stopped himself. Instead, he asked. "What about Harry?"

The smile on her face startled him; he hadn't seen it in a long time.

"She has always treated me like I was just a normal girl."

"What do you mean?"

Leaning back, Tonks cupped the glass with both hands lost in thought. "Harry had never asked me to be anything else but me. When people discover that I'm a Metamorphmagus, the first thing they ask is who else I can turn into. Harry on the other hand, just wanted to know about Tonks."

"She sounds like a special person." Ted said, looking closely at his daughter.

"He was." Tonks whispered.

"Dora, Harry didn't die."

Looking at the fire whiskey glass, she slugs it back finishing another one in one gulp. "Why does it feel that way to me?"

"Was getting our daughter drunk necessary?" Andromeda walked into the parlor to find her husband laying a blanket on a passed out Nymphadora.

"Trust me, love, she needed no help from me. How is Milady Black?" Ted looked up concerned; also noticing the displeased look on his wife's face. He understood some of her anger was directed at him as well.

"You and I have much to discuss." The annoyed look quickly turned warm, as she gently kiss his lips. "I worry for our new Head of House. I spoke with Aunt Walburga; since Alya arrived, she hasn't stopped. Either she is studying for her OWLs, going through the Black Library or learning pureblood etiquette."

"I would have thought she would have taken her OWLs last year?" Ted remembered Dora has spoken that he had just finished his 5th year.

"Yes, well Harry Potter might have but Alya Black has not. I believe she plans on attending Hogwarts, for good or for bad." Andromeda sighed. "She is looking ahead, which is all well and good; however I don't believe Alya hasn't truly come to terms with what has happened to her."

Ted nodded. "She is handling it better than I would."

"Tomorrow might be difficult for her as well, but necessary. I spoke with Alya, and she reluctantly agreed with me to take her to St Mungo's for a full checkup. I flooed Charlotte, she will meet us there early." Andromeda had already done some preliminary scans, but she really wanted the hospitals resources available if there were unforeseen problems.

"She's a good friend; especially since both of you have the day off."

"That she is." Andromeda looked down at her daughter. "And what shall we do with this one? I would spare her the pain but Alya will need all of our help in the days ahead." Quickly she called a House Elf, sending Nymphadora to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. The two would be having a discussion in the morning.

Ted nodded. "Of course, that's what family's for." With a smile, he reaches for his wife's hand. "Come, it's been a long day."

As the two went upstairs, Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the Black family magic swirling about them. It was good to be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_Bashing : For those who have asked, mostly Dumbledore ; go figure_

_Parings : That will be telling, however except for Alya it will most likely be canon parings_

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

Nymphadora rolled around in bed, confused, a tad hung-over and annoyed with herself. She had gone on a bender feeling sorry for herself, forgetting the entire time how much she must have hurt the person she called a friend.

How stupid could she have been to be furious at someone who had such a life-changing event? How could she even comprehend what went on in Harry's mind when he suddenly woke up as a girl? Even worse, Harry had been trying to cope with the death of his godfather as well, no wonder he wanted to run away from it all if given half a chance.

Suddenly as she rolled one way, the room shifted, depositing Tonks directly on to the floor. "What in the world. "

Grabbing her robe, Nymphadora started to run downstairs when a soul-rending sob, stopped her in her tracks.

"Alya?" Looking into one of the larger bedroom, Tonks found her friend lying on the bed softly crying. "Are you OK?

Sitting up, the raven-haired girl rubbed her face. "My boobs are sore, my stomach hurts and I feel like crap. How in the world you girls deal with this shit every month is beyond me."

"You're having your monthly?" Nymphadora looked startled.

"Happy day." The raven-haired beauty grumbled, falling back into bed. "This sucks, I hate being a girl. What did I do to deserve this?"

Without a thought, Tonks crossed the room and climbed into the bed. Summoning a small pillow, she cast a warming charm on it, before handing it to Alya. "Hug it around your stomach. It will make you feel better."

Alya grumbled, before closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the pillow and the comfort of another human being close to her.

"I'm sorry." Tonks sighed. "I mean about last night and everything."

Slightly turning her head, Alya said. "Whatever for?"

"For yelling at you."

Alya turned back, giving a slight chuckle. "I sort of deserved it. I'm sure I will be in store for plenty more."

"Is everything OK?" A startled Ted Tonks ran into the room then stopped, wondering why his daughter was in the bed as well.

Alya made am embarrassed face. "Sorry uncle, I'm a bit emotional."

"That was you who shook the house?" Tonks sat up surprised.

Alya nodded before hiding her face into her pillow.

"Alright, enough she needs her rest." Andromeda followed her husband into the room, in her hand a glass of water and a muggle bottle of pills.

"Nice to see you up, dear." Tonks mom smiled at her while passing Alya the glass and a couple of white tablets.

"What do you mean by up?" Tonks did a quick tempus charm, finding she had already slept half the day away.

"Perhaps you would like some lunch?"

Tonks nodded, seeing it wasn't a request.

Ted Tonks who still stood at the doorway asked. "Why the medicine? I thought you girls took potions for this sort of thing."

"You remember, dad." Nymphadora began. "The first period is usually the worst so you have to go through at least one day…"

Raising his hands, Ted nodded. "Right…thanks. I'll be downstairs going through some paperwork if you need me."

"Coward." Alya called out half heartedly, causing the other two women to laugh.

Leaning down to brush the hair from her niece's eyes, Andromeda said. "Rest, I'll bring up some lunch later with your other potions."

With a look from her mother, Nymphadora followed her downstairs into the kitchen. "I thought you were going to take her to St. Mungo's."

"You father stopped at the chemist first but we have been home for over an hour."

"OH." Tonks slid into one of the kitchen chairs embarrassed, but smiled as her mother set down a hangover potion and a couple of sandwiches. "How did it go?"

"She has been through quite an ordeal and is taking it better than most, I imagine." Andromeda made a face, looking up towards where Alya lay sleeping. "You know Mrs. Abbot spent time in the Muggle world learning their healing methods before joining us at St. Mungo's."

Tonks nodded, knowing the reason was that she had been at first unable to find a job as a healer in the magical world. Mrs. Abbot had started to work at St Mungo's after her mother's promotion as Senior Healer.

"As a Muggle healer, one of the things she was taught was to look out for signs of child abuse."

It didn't come as a surprise to Andromeda that Madam Pomfrey had missed the signs. Although not unheard of, such abuse in the wizardry world was not very common.

"Abuse." Tonks whispered, she knew something was wrong when she first met him Privet Drive.

She had helped him pack on the way to Grimmauld Place. From what she remembered there were no photographs; nothing that said another child lived in the home. Even the twins mentioned the bars on the windows, but everyone thought the twins were just being the twins.

"She wasn't particularly forthcoming, although from what Christine said, she wasn't surprised." Andromeda said unhappily.

"Did they?" Tonks remembered what Alya had said about the broken arm the night before.

"No, from what Alya said, it was mostly emotional. " She sighed unhappily; emotional abuse could be as devastating as physical.

Tonks told her mother of rumors she had heard about the Dursleys before Andromeda continued with how the rest of the visit went.

"So it's real, all of it, Harry's actually a girl." Tonks sighed before taking a bit of her sandwich and a sip of pumpkin juice. "She is healthy, otherwise?"

"Yes, although Alya still will be taking a number of potions to help reverse the damage caused by malnutrition. "

"She didn't seem partially pleased that the two of you started her monthly." Tonks couldn't help but snicker.

"No I imagine not; however, we wanted to make sure that there were no unforeseen complications. It's not like this is a normal occurrence." Andromeda said. "Now I am telling you all of this because she will need your help this summer."

Tonks sat back startled. "Of course; I mean I still have my job but…"

"I understand, your father and I both plan on spending quite a bit of time here however; if possible I would like you to move in here until she goes back to Hogwarts."

Tonks frowned. "Does Alya know?"

"No, I plan on bringing it up tonight. She will need a friend to help her with things that she might be uncomfortable talking to me about."

"She has other friends."

"True, and she plans on writing to them soon, however…."

"They are not Blacks."

Although still a bit confused about everything, Tonks was happy that her mother had accepted Alya into their lives. Of course, if anyone in this house knew how Alya felt about losing a family, it would be her.

Although she didn't speak about it often, being disowned by her father had hurt Andromeda immensely. With the Black family's rings returned, Tonks knew her mother would protect Alya with her life if necessary.

"Also my dear, what are your intentions towards our Head of House?"

"Mom" Tonks starts to whine but realizes the seriousness of the look. "Trust me, there is nothing going on between us, we just kissed; nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow causing the pink haired Auror to squirm. She was sure her mother would be perfect in the interrogation room back at the Ministry. They wouldn't even need to break out the Veritaserum, just that one look and criminals would break down tell her everything.

"Fine, maybe it was more, but now." Tonks shrugged. "I don't know… so much has changed."

Andromeda cupped her hand on her child's face. "You know, neither your father nor I will be judgmental on any decision but think through it first, please. Alya has enough worries as it is right now. "

"So, does that mean Harry…I mean Alya still likes girls?"

Andromeda gave a small smile. "Healer Abbott was very thorough in her exam including the list of her usual questions."

Nymphadora cringed; knowing her mother's friend, she would have wanted to know everything in exquisite detail.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you." The raven-haired girl they were just talking about walked into the kitchen, wrapped in a warm looking sea green robe.

Nymphadora frowned, wondering what if anything she had overheard. "I thought you were going to sleep?"

Shrugging her shoulder, Alya wearily took a seat. "I'm still a bit knackered but a stupid owl woke me up."

"I thought I saw you walking by." Ted followed his niece into the kitchen taking a seat by his wife. "I have papers for you to sign."

Nodding, Alya reached over for one of Tonk's sandwiches before looking at the documents. She shook her head angrily, although getting information about the Blacks was easy enough, anything about the Potters wasn't.

"We'll need to go to Gringotts."

"I'll set up an appointment."

"So who's the letter from?" Tonks asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Alya said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Did you…"

Alya grinned at Tonks. "Constant Vigilance, don't worry checked it before I touched the bloody thing."

"Language." Andromeda murmured before setting down another platter of sandwiches.

"From your reaction, you expected the letter?"

"I expected something, uncle, especially after it became known who took down those Death Eaters in Diagon Alley." Alya gave Tonks another look.

"Wasn't us." Tonks objected then reluctantly admitted. "Well not officially anyway."

Nodding, Alya opened the letter, looked it over before passing it over to Andromeda. "Looks like Aunt Narcissa wishes to meet with me."

"Could it be a trap?" Tonks said as her mother passed her the letter.

Alya shrugged. "Could be, still, shouldn't be too much of a surprise for her wanting to contact me after my becoming the new Head of House. But you're right, Tonks, better to be safe than sorry."

"How about Gringotts?" Ted said.

"Good idea, I'm sure Bogrod could set up a room for us to have this meeting."

"Make it for the middle of the week, Ted." Andromeda said to her husband. The way she said it left no room for discussion.

Alya opened her mouth to object but then nodded. "You're right, I don't much feel like dealing with anyone right now, much less a Malfoy."

"I'm guessing You-Know-Who wants something from you."

Alya gave Tonks a mischievous grin. "Oh, I'm sure Tom had all sort of plans for me but don't worry, House Black has plans for him as well."

* * *

Among the three Black sisters, unlike the scarily smart Andromeda, or the rebellious Bellatrix, Narcissa had simple life goals. Upon entering Hogwarts, using skills learned on her father's knee, she planned to place herself in a position to marry into a powerful and influential family. After being sorted into Slytherin, like all good Blacks, she even spied her mark, the beautiful but slightly older boy Lucius Malfoy.

Still even after her plans came to fruition, a small part of her remained jealous of her sisters. Headstrong, they both fought against the norms of pureblood society. Andromeda, who had no desire to be a typical pureblood wife, planned to become the first female head of St Mungo's. While Bella who many considered the epitome of a good pureblood daughter, was anything but. She had political aspirations, wanting to change the world and embrace the new.

However, at the end of Narcissa's second year everything changed. Andromeda had disappeared, after refusing to become the wife of Macomb Nott. While Bellatrix, who Narcissa thought never wished to become a "respectable pure-blood wife", entered into a marriage contract with Rodolphus Lestrange.

She was proud how her sister gave up her dreams for the good of the family; however, it came at with a price. Bella appearance changed, her eyes had become dull and her infectious mischievous laughter became dark. Like all good pureblood wives, she followed her husband without question and in the end, it was ironic. The one who'd wanted to change the old world became its most fearful champion.

"Bella?"

Narcissa knocked on the door to her sister's bedroom at the Malfoy manor before stepping inside. She was worried, something happened inside the Department of Mysteries making the always-virulent Bellatrix a little less predictable.

Opening the door further, Narcissa almost fled at the sight in front her. Bella sat cross-legged on her bed, whispering almost chanting to herself while cutting into her arm with a long handled knife.

At the sound of the door opening, Bella's head suddenly snapped up causing Narcissa to stumble backwards at the view of dead, black soulless eyes.

Gather her courage, Narcissa stepped forward whispering. "Trixie?"

Like a shadow passing over the moon, Bellatrix eyes cleared for a moment before the darkness descended once again.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, what do you want?" Bella suddenly looked down confused, realizing what she had been doing to herself. With a shrug, she quickly cleaned herself up before turning to her sister again.

"Well?"

"I'm about to leave for my meeting with Milady Black."

Spinning her knife in her hands, Bella slipped it back into her boot. "Good, I assume the Dark Lord has given you explicit instructions?"

Narcissa nodded, explaining what Voldemort demanded, which was for Alya Black to swear loyalty and make available the enormous financial resources for the Dark Lord.

"Don't fuck this up little sister." Bellatrix cackled. "You can't afford it after your husband's little screw up."

"I know." Narcissa understood that this was a second chance, to undue her husband's failures. "What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"He's too young." Narcissa feared for her family. She knew the Dark Lord had plans for her son as well, plans that would most likely cost him his life.

"Nonsense, I was his age when I joined, you should be proud." Bella said. "Do you still want your meeting with Snape?"

"Yes, after I speak with Alya Black."

"I assume the Dark Lord has given you explicit instructions when speaking to our Head of House?" Bella repeated herself, but her voice sounded different.

Narcissa now frightened could only nod.

"Good, don't forget what father told us when speaking to our Head of House." Bella continued as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"I remember." Narcissa whispered.

"Good luck then little sister, now go away." Without another word, Bella's knife made its way back into her hand.

Narcissa fled the room, but it wasn't until she was halfway out of the manor before she realized Bella had been cutting into the Dark Mark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

As the Goblin mine car banked, taking it closer to a wall then should be comfortable, Tonks found herself grinning at the girlish squeal that came from the person sitting next to her.

"You're such a child."

Rolling her eyes, Alya climbed out of the cart as it finally slowed down. "Oh, please, you can't tell me that wasn't fun. Not as good as flying on my broom, but close, too bad it isn't faster."

Alya had always loved taking the carts down to the Potter vault; however, the Black vaults were much deeper and older and the drops and banks much more exciting.

"One speed only, Milady." The goblin cart master said as he escorted the pair down a short flight of stairs.

"Spoil sport."

"I've never been this deep before." Tonks murmured as she ran her hands along the carved walls before the group stopped in front of a small iron door. With the black underground lake behind them, surprisingly it did remind her of that secret door in that Muggle book Alya mentioned.

"Why such a small door?"

At first, Alya hadn't been too impressed with the Goblin Bank. The way the tracks were laid out, and the doors scattered all over it didn't make any sense. As she grew older, Alya understood that anyone entering these vaults would soon easily become lost.

"Easily defensible." She replied before putting her finger into her mouth. Like most items related to the Black family security, the door took a sample of her blood before allowing the three of them to enter the vault.

"You still are wearing your ring, right?"

"Yes."

"Good then follow me." As Alya pushed opened the door with a light touch, she took a quick right before walking into a large chamber.

"Merciful Morgana." Tonks whispered at the site of the large cavern full of chests, paintings, furniture, books, cases of all shapes and sizes and piles and piles of coins.

"I know and it's only the first chamber. Of course, if you remember that the first of our family to come to England did so at the head of a Roman Wizardry Legion, you can get an idea of how many things can be found in these vaults." Looking around, the raven-haired girl made a pensive face. "Well then, while I'm looking for those Egyptian books I thought I saw…"

"You're turning into such a claw." Tonks couldn't help but poke fun, as Alya had been talking about nothing else all morning.

"Whatever…why don't you pick out some nice jewelry for yourself."

"I don't need any jewelry." Tonks sighed, deciding to follow Alya into another smaller chamber. "Don't you find it odd that you can suddenly speak and read Arabic and ancient Egyptian?"

"You're joking right." Ayla chuckled as the two passed by a room filled with robes and other types of clothing from various historical periods. "I suddenly turned into a girl, do you really think that me knowing how to read Egyptian fazes me in the least. "

"Did you speak to my mother about it?" Tonks asked concerned.

"I mentioned it but it's really not high on my list of things to worry about now." Alya didn't however mention the strange dreams of sailing down a long black river, which reminded her of the Nile. Of course, since she had been reading Egyptian books, dreaming about the Nile made some sort of sense. "Actually, it's, what's the term, a gift horse in the mouth? Should help me with my OWLs, although most of the testing will be in the Futhark alphabet, I might be able to get some extra points for also using Egyptian runes."

Alya remembered how impressed Harry's Owl testers had been when he cast the Patronus charm. One of the reasons why the two of them went to the vault was because she also planned to change some of the house wards if possible. Grimmauld Place wards were some of the strongest in England, however, adding another layer of forgotten ancient wards would only add to everyone's safety.

Stopping next to an antique writing desk, Alya reached over and pulled out small mahogany jewelry box. "Isn't this nice, Tonks, although you're probably not into choker necklaces, very Goth though."

"No you're right it's beautiful." She couldn't help but admire the red gem, surrounded by a platinum setting Alya had just discovered. Suddenly, Tonks jumped as the dark haired girl walked around her and placed it around her neck.

"How's your Occlumency?" Alya asked while fingering a pair of raven shaped earrings, with small emeralds for eyes.

"All Aurors are required to get a standard rating before graduation, why? Wait, how did you hear about that, it's not something taught in Hogwarts."

While the two looked over some of the other pieces, Alya told her the story of last year's disastrous attempt at learning the art with Snape. Knowing how the two of them got along, Tonks wasn't too surprised. The thought of the greasy haired potions master rummaging through her memories made her shiver.

"Your mother gave me these." Alya moved back hair revealing pierced ears, with the same raven style earrings. "Considering what's going on in my life, she thought these would be helpful."

"You got your ears pierced." Tonks said shocked.

Alya harrumphed before passing over the small box. "Wish I had them last year. Anyway, while learning Occlumency, all Black children wear these types of earrings. Children tend to learn things without parents noticing, so it's good for them to have some sort of defense.

These will block passive Legilimacy and warn the wearer if someone is actively casting it on them. What's nice, they will also act as a bit of a buffer if you already know Occlumency."

"Alya, I can't take these."

"Why of course you can. Oh, I see you're still upset about the gold."

Before she and Tonks family prepared to travel into the Black vaults, Alya presented her Aunt with a key, which she hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"I still can't believe that Orion didn't close my mother's trust vault."

Nodding, Alya stepped back to get a view of Tonks and the choker necklace. She noticed that the metamorphmagus had already changed her hair color to match the coloring of the ruby on it.

"My grandfather had made some long term plans, including bringing your mother back into the family. Keeping his brother's hands off that money was part of it. I'm sure uncle Cygnus was none too pleased to find that he was unable to gain access your mother's trust vault as well as her dowry."

From her grandfather's journal at that point in time, the Black family had more or less split into two camps, ones who openly supported Voldemort and those who would not. He knew that his brother had set it up so the dowries for both Narcissa and Bellatrix had been considerably larger than normal with much of gold going directly into the pocket of the Dark Lord.

"About that dowry." Tonks started to object.

"What about it? Oh, you're right, that's what 1970 coinage, we should increase yours quite a bit wouldn't you agree." Alya tried not to giggle at Tonk's expression. While her cousin pretended to be a fish, she found a pair of earrings that would match the necklace.

Suddenly Alya stopped, realizing that she was actually having fun going through jewelry, looking for things for her and Tonks to wear. Had it all become second nature to her already? Shaking if off, deciding she was going to enjoy herself, she continued to look through the jewelry box.

"Please Alya, really it wasn't necessary to give me that much money." Tonks heart felt like it was going to stop when her new Head of House explained she deposited over three times as much gold into her account than she made in an entire year as an Auror.

"I should have given you a trust vault as well." Alya mumbled then smiled. "But you would have pitched a fit. Please, Tonks, who am I going to spend money on? Plus, one day you will meet a nice guy." Nymphadora noticed Ayla's voice almost broke when she said that. "And you can use it on a down payment for a house, or whatever. In fact, wasn't it you who was complaining to me that she couldn't afford some fancy looking dragon hide boots over the winter hols? So please no more whining if I happen to share some of the Black family jewelry with you or whatever."

"Fine but no more gold, that's enough already." She said while fingering the raven pair of earrings. "I mean it."

"Sure, whatever you say." Alya said happily, walking off towards another part of the vault. She couldn't wait until Tonks found out that she was also made heir to the House of Black.

As Tonks passed a small room with Goblin looking weapons on the wall, she stopped noticing Alya rummaging through piles of knives and other weapons on a table.

"Jewelry and knives must be a Black family girl thing."

Alya giggled, as she toyed with a small punching dagger. "See anything you like?"

Tonks had to stop the first thing that came to her head, and then thought to hell with it. Leering a little, she said. "I do"

Stunned, Alya smiled was radiant, and then she blushed. "Prat."

As she walked around the table, Tonks was happy to see the small happy smile had not left Alya's face.

"So, what's up with your knives? Now don't tell me besides learning ancient Egyptian, you suddenly found that you could throw daggers."

Tapping her hand, the Egyptian knife appeared and in one move, Alya threw it across the room embedded it in the center of a golden colored cuirass.

"Nope, although I actually carry a third Goblin made one, I'm pants at throwing it, watch." Picking a knife off the table, she threw it trying to aim for the same spot but it missed hitting the cavern wall instead.

"Merlin that was awful. Right, so besides helping you with dueling this summer, I am going to teach you how to throw a proper knife."

"Brill." Alya smiled and with a snap of her finger, the Egyptian blade appeared in her hand.

"I agree the blade is beautiful, but what's the weird looking creature on the handle? Looks to be a mix between a crocodile..."

"…lion and a hippopotamus." Alya nodded flipping the blade around for Tonks to get a better look. Carved in ivory, the handle had a representation of one of the Egyptians gods. "It's the goddess Estriedia or Ammit, also known as the devourer of souls."

"Devourer of souls…how nice."

"Well it's actually not what you think." Alya smiled. "Ammit works for Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead. In their religion, the dead appear in front of Anubis before entering the afterlife.

During the ceremony, their heart was weighed against the feather of truth. If they had lived a bad life, Ammit would eat them. She was known as a devourer of evil."

* * *

Andromeda Tonks smiled as she ran her hands over the pages of an old photobook. Faces smiled back to her, old friends, family thought lost to her. Before she and her husband fled, she had secretly been emptying her trust vault.

Unfortunately, her father must have been warned. The gold would have been nice to start a new life, but she always mourned the few precious items left behind.

"Oh my."

Andromeda looked up at her husband's comment, to watch the two girls returned from the bowels of the Goblin vaults. Pushing past other Witch and Wizards, Nymphadora, now wearing a long forest green and gold cloak, escorted Alya through the bank.

Dressed now in beautiful robe in House colors, and wearing jewelry that cost more than half the shops in Diagon Alley, Alya Black looked every bit as head of an Ancient and Noble House.

While heads turned to watch the two young women, Andromeda couldn't help but smile when a number of patrons ran off with the news of Alya's presence in Gringotts. Andromeda knew her new niece was making a statement. The House of Black was alive and well.

As the two approached, Andromeda knew how to play the game, and play it well. Giving a small curtsey, she greeted the head of her family. "Milady, I trust you found what you were looking for?"

With a slight nod of her head, The young matriarch of House Black acknowledged both of the Tonks. "I did, thank you."

"Stop fidgeting with that cloak." Alya suddenly whispered.

"I look ridiculous."

"You're my Custos today, so you have to look the part." Alya held back a snort. "Plus, I'm in a dress, so get over it."

"I'm a little confused, what's up with Dora's outfit?" Ted said, moving closer so not to be overheard.

"I'll explain everything once we are in the other room." Alya said before taking a stepping towards her Aunt. "Will you be our speaker today, Andromeda Tonks nee Black?"

"As you wish, Milady."

With a smile, Alya placed a red baldric over her Aunt Andi's right shoulder before pinning a silver coat of arms in the center. "Edward Tonks, will you be our scribe today?"

"Of course, Alya." Ted said with a smile as his new niece slipped a dark blue baldric over his shoulder before pinning the family coat of arms to the front.

As Muggleborn, he never had been part of Wizarding traditions but as an Englishman brought up with a mother who loved the Royals, he could appreciate it.

"Your room is ready as you requested, Milady Black." A squat familiar looking humanoid approached.

"Thank you, Bogrod."

Following the goblin towards the back of the bank, Andromeda smirked realizing that the group had once again become the center of attention.

"Well played, Alya." She whispered to her niece.

"So this is all about politics?" Tonks couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Even in the mundane world, appearances are important. I imagine that our new head of house had just made a statement." Ted said approvingly.

As the group passed through the door, Alya thanked the goblins before making her way to a raised chair at the back of the room. Flanking the larger, ornate chair were two other chairs, with a third almost in the center of the room.

"Looks like you're holding court." Ted looked about the room, eyeing one of the Black family banners that now stood against one of the walls.

"Or an interrogation." Nymphadora commented, studying the uncomfortable looking chair sitting in the center of the room. "I guess this means I'm standing?"

Andi nodded. "Yes, as Alya's Custos you will stand off to the right of that chair with your wand drawn. I assume she will be also collecting their wands, Alya?"

"Do you think she will be alone?" Alya frowned; trying to come up with whom else would be at the meeting.

"Most likely, although there is a chance, depending on the circumstance, that she might have a handler with her."

"But we only want to speak with Mrs. Malfoy, correct?" Tonks asked.

Alya nodded as she took a seat. "Yes, after you welcome her be sure to have her surrender her wand before escorting her into the room. Although, Auntie, I would really like to see her reaction when she sees you wearing that red baldric."

"So let's see, I'm guessing for today Dromeda is going to be your seneschal. I'm your scribe or perhaps chronicler and what; Dora will be your Marshal?" Ted smiled recognizing how things in the room were set up from his classes back in primary school.

"Correct, although the Black family still uses the old Roman name Custos." Alya returned the smile, remembering the same classes.

Dora made a face while running her hand along the chair in the center of the room. "Are all meetings with other families so involved?"

Andromeda answered. "No, not with our allies, I remember Uncle Orion being pretty informal with some of the other Heads of House when they met. Mostly he and my father and whomever sat around drinking fire whisky."

"So I am going to guess that there is no way for Narcissa to miss the intent of meeting her in this manner."

"None." Andromeda replied.

"So, does that mean Mrs. Malfoy is our enemy?" Nymphadora had no love for the Malfoys but suddenly realized the reality of the situation. "You don't think she was sent to kill you?"

"Since Tom's rise to power there were a number of unexplained deaths in our family. Many of those who opposed his rule were killed, some of them I believe at the hands of their so-called loved ones. Bellatrix murdered my father, whether she did it on purpose or not, so I believe that Narcissa could try the same if given the right incentive."

Alya closed her eyes, remembering what she knew of Narcissa Black and her new family. She had spent many a late night reading her grandfather's journals filled with information, which made it sound as if there was a civil war going on inside the House of Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, all of it belong to J.K Rowling, I am just playing in her sandbox for a while._

* * *

**Authors Note**: AU: _This is a gender-switch story, if its not your cup of tea you have been warned. It will deal with some mature topics, so will be rated as such. Parings, oh to be sure. If you don't like Fem!Slash once again, stop reading now. Anyway, enough of the warnings. Its not my first fanfic but its my first Harry Potter, so I hope you enjoy it. The story starts at the end of the 5th Book._

_A special thanks to djkauf for beta. If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all for reading! - Elsbeth_

* * *

Alya looked down at the letter in her hand, addressed in her new flowery script. If going by the handwriting, one who knew Harry Potter's chicken scratch wouldn't believe he penned it at all.

"You still haven't sent it?"

Alya nodded to her uncle. "It just didn't seem to be the right time." She had already written three letters to her friends, one to Luna, one to Fleur but the third she never sent. Now, as the proposed time for the meeting passed, she would need to write another one.

Ted crossed the room taking a seat next to the troubled young niece. "Want to talk about it?"

Slumping in the large chair, Alya couldn't help but be thankful that she had managed to come across a person like Ted Tonks during this crazy period of her life. From what Tonks had said her father had simple tastes, he was a fan of both Manchester United and the Chudley Cannons, going to the pub with his mates and spending time with his family.

Admittedly he was rather plan looking, someone you might miss on the streets. Ted would even tell anyone who would listen, how fortunate he was to have such a beautiful woman be his wife. However, she knew he was much more than that. When he first found out about her plight, his eyes glowed with passion, that same passion that pushed him to be a solicitor to help those in need. Overall, Alya had found him to be a very dependable person who would do anything for his family and friends.

"Nerves I guess. I mean…maybe I'm just afraid of being pinched again." She gave a humorless chuckle.

Leaning over, her uncle looked at the letter. "Hermione Granger." From what Alya had explained, the girl had been her first friend, her best friend. "So what are you afraid of?"

Straight to the point, she thought. "I don't know. What do I tell her?"

"The truth." Ted replied.

"It can't be as simple as that?" Alya frowned flipping the letter over and over in her hand. True, a part of her was really looking forward to Hermione trying to figure it all out; but still the other half was still angry with her best friend. "Plus, can I really trust her not to go off and tell Dumbledore?"

"You were going to require her to take an oath."

Alya nodded, she wouldn't tell anyone without them taking an oath on the secret. "But I'm afraid afterwards, she will hate me. Remember what I told you before, how we had a falling out during our fourth year, mainly because of her overly obsessive need to believe in authority."

Bringing up other instances such as when Hermione decided to tell the teachers about Alya's new Firebolt didn't help. Merlin's beard, she loved that bushy haired girl like a sister but she was so bloody infuriating at times.

As for Ron, who she couldn't help but think about when she thought of Hermione, her relationship with him had more or less imploded during their fourth year. True, she had tried hard to overcome her anger for what she felt was a betrayal, and would forever be grateful for him joining her in the Department of Mysteries. However, explaining to Hermione or Luna about her transformation was one thing, explaining it to Ron or any other guy her age was something else entirely.

"I think you owe it to her to tell her the truth, Alya." Ted said kindly. "Plus, I know you miss your friends."

"I do but I'm still a little angry at them. They should have written."

"I thought they had?" Ted remembered Alya getting numerous owls.

"No, only after I disappeared. The only one who sent me a letter before, was Luna."

Alya hadn't written anyone else back, since she found it impossible to duplicate her old handwriting. She didn't think that would go over particularly well.

"I'm positive the only reason why they mailed me was that Dumbledore told them to. Even Dora mentioned that the Headmaster didn't want others to contact me over the summer. If they were true friends, they would have figured out a way to get around Dumbledore. Hermione has a phone for Merlin's sake. Frankly, this wasn't the first time either."

"Do you think it's fair though that you take out your frustrations about Dumbledore on your friends, is it?"

"No." Alya grumbled, realizing she really needed to speak to Hermione.

Surprisingly, Alya found herself leaning against her uncle's shoulder. "Thank you for all of this. Since my transformation began, I felt as if I am trying to rein in a runway goblin mine cart, twisting and turning, out of control. Little of my life right now makes any sense."

Ted nodded in understanding then looked towards the meeting room door worried. "Are you up for this?"

Alya sat up, straightening out her dress. "As much as I'll ever be." Turning, she looked at her new uncle worriedly. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom and his minions aren't going to be happy with us very soon. Crazy as it seems, I'm used to it; however in no way did I mean to pull you and Aunt Andi into this madness."

Patting Alya on the hand, Ted smiled. "Don't worry about it love, we'll stand by your side through all of this, that's what family does for one another."

* * *

Alya flipped a few pages of parchment without looking up, implying that whatever errand Mrs. Malfoy was on, at least in the eyes of the Black Head of House, was not very important. In addition, the platitudes of the House of Malfoy weren't really worth listening to either.

All true, at least how Alya believed. The Gryffindor side of her wanted to get it over with, get to the point and then throw her Aunt out. Harry Potter didn't have any particular love for the Malfoy's, any Malfoy however, Alya had learned a hard lesson in the Department of Mysteries. Charging forward without a thought, with high emotions would most likely have unforeseen and unwelcome consequences.

Passing the parchment to her uncle with a nod, Alya looked towards Andromeda.

"Milady, may I introduce Narcissa Malfoy."

"Milady Black…I will take the oath." Narcissa gave a slight curtsey trying not to show the wide range of emotions she felt. When she walked into the room, she wanted to burst into tears, realizing how Andromeda must have felt when being torn away from the House of Black.

Was there a black letter for her in her future, casting her from the family? Hadn't she always been a good girl? She followed what she thought her mother and father wanted. She married into a powerful family.

However, she knew that becoming the bride of a fervent follower of the Dark Lord would eventually come back to haunt her. Narcissa just didn't know it would come from her own family.

"Please…" With her head down, she slowly slipped to the ground.

For a moment when she had entered the room, Alya had thought she saw hope in the eyes of the obviously shocked woman. Alya studied the woman for a moment, coming to understand a little of the letter she had found in Sirius' trunk. With a nod towards Tonks, Narcissa's wand was back in her hand. Then the entire room was shocked when Narcissa gave the ancient loyalty oath for the new leader of House Black.

Letting out a long breath, Alya said. "Aunt Andi, let's get a more conformable chair for…Aunt Narcissa." She didn't know exactly what was going on, but the loyalty oath was totally unexpected.

"Come on Cissy, take a seat." Andromeda whispered, helping the obviously shaken sister into the chair.

"Tonks, why don't you join us?"

After Nymphadora conjured a comfortable looking chair, Alya said. "So I take it, Aunt Narcissa, you have more to tell us than the command for us to join your master Tom on his crusade."

"Tom?" Narcissa looked up confused.

Alya tried not to roll her eyes. Really, how could one not research the person they planned on following without question? She then took back that statement, having been guiltily of just that the last few years. "

"Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort." Tonks replied.

Alya smiled at her, proud that her cousin managed to say the name without flinching.

"The Dark Lord is not my master." Narcissa replied with a little heat in her voice. Sitting back, she straightened out her skirt. "I take it that you already knew of my errand."

"Tom, if anything, is predictable."

Narcissa opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, shocked that someone could speak of the Dark Lord with such irreverence.

"So, Narcissa Malfoy, do you speak now as the wife of Lucius Malfoy or a child of the House of Black." Alya thought she already knew the answer; the loyalty oath was quite specific. If Narcissa carried the Dark Mark, her magic would have already made her pay for it.

"Milady Black, I request sanctuary from my Head of House as I refuse to give succor to our enemies."

"Morgana's breath." Tonks whispered.

"Cissy." Andromeda shifted towards her sister. "What's going on?"

"Milady Black is right, the Dark Lord demands loyalty from House Black but if she is anything like Uncle Orion, that won't happen. My husband..." Narcissa said with contempt. "never insisted I take the mark because he knew what I would have said."

"But…you married him." Tonks said surprised.

"I was naive stupid little girl. Like a good wife, I silently said nothing while my husband and his friends plotted the deaths of many of my old classmates." Narcissa said sadly. "I followed my father's orders without question. For that, I am also sorry, Andi. I should have spoken to you but father and Lucius was quite adamant about it."

"However, you spoke to my father often when you visited your sister in Azkaban." Alya leaned forward. She had been shocked when she came across it in some of the paperwork Sirius had left for her. "You even bribed the guards on occasion to get him extra food and clean clothes."

"Sirius was your father? I thought as much." Narcissa gave a half smile. "He was family and I truly believe that he never betrayed cousin Jamie."

"I will say that my first impression of you was quite different until I came across this letter." Alya reached into robes before passing a small white envelope to Narcissa. "Frankly, I didn't know what to believe however, I am guessing that you might have spoken about this with him before?"

None of the other looked surprised as she handed Narcissa the letter. Although they were when she mentioned it the day before discussing what exactly would be taking place during the meeting. The letter had been unexpected, offering Narcissa a way out of her marriage. For older families, divorce was rare in the wizardry world; however, most of those same families left an out in their marriage contracts.

As Narcissa looked over the letter, Alya could see the stress of the meeting fall from her. Still she had some obvious reservations about the entire thing.

"You're speaking of an annulment." Andromeda looked at her sister who nodded.

"I know I have a copy in my office at home, but Uncle Ted, will you please request the original Malfoy marriage contract from Bogrod…"

"And Bellatrix."

"Why would I want to do that murderess bitch any kindness?"

Narcissa sat back startled at the venom in the young girl's voice then remembered her sister's last victim. "I understand, Milady Black?"

"Do you really? Voldemort and his minions murdered my grandfather, uncle and my father and that doesn't include a number of our other cousins. Right now, I count Bellatrix Lestrange among the enemies of House Black."

"You plan on disowning her, don't you?" Narcissa Malfoy said unhappily then asked. "Were you planning on disowning me as well?"

Alya reached into her robes and withdrew a small black envelope stylized with three ravens and a skull. Both Andromeda and Narcissa shivered at the sight of the envelope for it meant loss of one's family and house.

"That will destroy her." Narcissa whispered.

"Then convince me why I should not send this letter right now." Alya said simply.

"She is not the same person that she was before she was married."

"You mean other than bat-shit crazy." Tonks murmured.

"Spend thirteen years in Azkaban and see how you turn out. No, something changed before then."

"By Morgana's tears, you have to do better than that." Alya growled, her voice not losing its venom.

"Please Milady." Narcissa turned towards Andromeda. "Andi, you know how Bella was before she was married. While in school, she refused to spend any time with Lucius much less the Lestrange brothers."

Andromeda shrugged. "She hated them but it didn't stop her from marrying one of them, though. She wouldn't be the first to marry someone they hated for the family."

"Right, however, she wasn't really the same person afterwards." Narcissa tried to explain. "Something about her was different, like the spark of who she was had vanished."

"Like she was under the Imperius Curse?" Ted Tonks asked.

Andi scoffed. "She was a master Occlumist, it would never happen."

"Correct" Narcissa nodded. "However, I always believed it was something like that. Since her return from the Ministry, something changed again and right now, that Bellatrix is carving into the Dark Mark on her arm with a knife."

"She still sounds like she's bat-shit crazy." Nymphadora said, as she too had faced her Aunt's wand in the Department of Mysteries.

"Dora." Ted admonished his daughter.

"Alright." Alya sighed she too had reservations having looking through those photo-books and reading her grandfather's journal. "Note this, I will give Bellatrix Lestrange no quarter; however Bellatrix Black is another story."

"I'll ask for the Lestrange contract as well, Alya."

"For this you will help me capture her." The raven-haired head of house looked at Narcissa. "That is not negotiable."

"I understand." Narcissa understood, House Black takes care of their own.

Alya closed her eyes, not pleased she was going to have to ask. She so hated the stupid ferret. "Tell me what you wish to do about Draco? Has he taken the mark?"

"No not as of yet, although I know it will be in the next few days." Mrs. Malfoy said unhappily. "The Dark Lord has some sort of plan for him. Can you help him?"

"You could offer to send him to a school on the continent or even America?" Nymphadora said helpfully.

"As long as he is away from the Dark Lord's and Lucius's influence, I don't care where." Narcissa explained.

"There will still be some legal difficulties we will have to work through as he is the heir of House Malfoy. However, as the current head is in prison, you Narcissa can make some decisions on your own. I would suggest that you make Alya his guardian."

The new Head of House Black tried not to groan at the thought of becoming responsible for Draco. Alya sat back on the chair, deep in thought. What should she do? Obviously getting Draco away from Tom would be in her best interest.

"We have things to discuss Aunt Narcissa. As much as I appreciate the oath, it will be actions not words that will be the true test."

Narcissa looked at Alya trying not to shiver at the almost glowing green eyes. _"Familia primum, familia semper."_ She whispered the former ancient motto of the Black family.

Alya nodded. Family First, Family Always. "Uncle Ted, if you would collect whatever paperwork we will need, Aunt Narcissa and I will arrange for Draco's transfer to another school. I'll assume we need to make sure we this in place before we break the marriage contract."

"Will you go with Draco?" Andromeda asked.

"No Andi, I will remain and help my House."

As Alya put the black envelope back into her robes, she wondered if the mine-cart was ever going stop.


End file.
